


2p Italy x Hypomanic Reader: Segreti Per Te

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [7]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Multi, Organized Crime, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second volume of Capisco Tutto. Reader-chan is now with the love of her life and things seem perfectly normal. That is, until she gets deep into organized crime, and mobs and the true secrets Luciano has for her.</p><p>First Volume: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4423532?view_full_work=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were running, not knowing how far your legs were going, your feet starting to numb, but your fear distracted you from the pain. What you had just witnessed wasn't anything like the movies. Movies portrayed scenes like that as full of action and epic fight scenes, and you knew what was coming. Unlike the movies, everything happened so suddenly and before you realized it, everything around you melted.

Luciano, your boyfriend of a few months and childhood friend, had his arm locked around yours, not wanting to let go. He held on as you escaped, but you felt betrayed and lied to. He virtually drew you into this trap, and you weren't sure how to feel.

At one point you had let go of him and ran off on your own, and when you looked back, he was chasing you down, running quite fast. Without him, your speed had decreased drastically, and you had stopped, planting face down into the dirt, sobbing.

Luciano caught up to you and scooped up your muddy form. "If you're tired, I'll carry you..."

"But aren't I chubby?" You choked a chuckle behind your tears.

He shook his head, and you sighed, leaning your head back and groaning.

"Where do you want to go now?" 

"What were you doing before..." You looked down. "They showed up?"

"I was going to your party, silly..." He pecked your forehead. "But they showed up out of nowhere and started demanding ransom money and the debts I owe..."

"Luciano?!" You pushed yourself out of his arms and started pointing fingers. "Debts? Ransom money? What is-" You walked away from him slowly, backing up. "Who are you?!" You shouted, backing up and hitting a tree, causing a shock wave of pain to shoot up your spine. You sank down to the ground, holding your arms insecurely.

"(N-Name)-" Luciano was opening his mouth to speak, but something behind you interrupted his speech. Matt was in one of the Vargas' car.

"Get in!" Matt shouted, rolling the window down, and motioning to the back seat.

"But-"

"No questions!"

"What about-"

"(Name), please get in now!" Luciano begged, sounding slightly annoyed. He pushed you over to the door and virtually tossed you inside, Matt taking off and stepping on it before Luciano even closed the door.

You shook out your hair and clothes, fluffing out the dirt as Luciano looked towards the back windshield rather eagerly.

"Who's following us?!"

"Don't know."

"Where are we going?" You bluntly asked.

"No time for questions! We will explain everything when we get there." Matt answered, paying attention to the road and sounding nonchalant.

"Duck!" Luciano shouted, suddenly pulling you against his chest and covering your head with his arms.

Matt ducked, steering the wheel with his knees and Luciano rolled into the crevice below the seats with you. Just then, a silver bullet shot through the back windshield and out the front, shattering glass everywhere.

"Bastardo!" Luciano seethed. "They owe me a new car, and they say I have debts?"

Matt hit a bump, causing Luciano to roll on top of you, and you blushed. He had his arms completely around your chest and his legs entwined with yours. Matt glanced over and frowned.

"If you two start doing the do, I swear to Maple I'm kicking you out."

The both of you blushed as Luciano lifted his head and yelled at the Canadian.

"Cosa?! This is my car!"

"Shut up and pay attention to your girlfriend's safety."

"Are you alright, tesoro?" Luciano looked back at you, with those red eyes that seemed so evil yet so loving.

You nodded and he smiled.

"By the way, where is your ragazza?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

Sudden anger raged inside you, after all, your best friend was missing and her own boyfriend had no idea where she was.

"Don't you care about your girlfriend?" You shouted.

"Of course I do. I really don't know where she went. We all lost each other in that mess." He sighed. "Besides, she can handle herself."

Luciano put a hand to your forehead. "(Name), calm down. You'll be safe with me..."

More gunshots ran across the outside of the car and Matt went full speed, knocking over some plants and shrubbery. You could hear the screeching of the wheels as he turned and the grinding as he moved to avoid getting hit with bullets.

"Close your eyes, amore mio..."

\-----  
You woke up and found yourself in a living room, on a couch, with Luciano sitting in front of you. All of his friends were there, but you noticed some of yours were nowhere to be seen. 

"So Siegfried threw the grenade and then..."

"We made a run for it, we all got separated."

"I took one of their cars and picked up Luci and (Name)." Matt said, and you heard Luciano groan.

"I walked." Siegfried said, making Luciano laugh.

"Well Kuro, aren't you going to say how you got here?" 

"I walked."

"Erm... I would think you'd do something more... violent..."

"I hijacked them and decapitated them. Then I walked." Kuro answered bluntly, sounding annoyed.

Oh my god. Jessi must really like psychotic types...

"Who else was there?"

"Fratello, (Name), Jessi, and Alexandria."

"Where is your brother?"

"Trying to wash the bloodstains out of his clothes..."

"What a priss..."

You stirred and Luciano moved so you could sit down, and you curiously listened to all of the psychos around you speak.

"Veneziano?" Flavio called from another room.

Who is Veneziano?

"Cosa?" Luciano excused himself and headed to the other room.

Maybe it's just a nickname.

There was a pounding on the door and Matt stood up to answer it.

"Canada, you jerk!" Alexandria began punching him furiously but Matt moved her over and brought her to the living room.

Canada?

Just as Matt closed the door, it opened again, and Jessi was standing there, her stomach and below covered in blood.

"Oh hey Matt. What's up?" She smiled. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

All of you were staring at her with wide eyes, she looked like she was mauled by a bear.

"Jessi-chan, you're injured." Kuro sounded concerned, more than usual, rather more than he should be.

Jessi looked down and shrugged. "I'm fine..." 

"No, you're not!" Alexandria shouted. "You're not used to those types of injuries!"

"What types?" Jessi asked. "These are just ones I get from episodes..."

Kuro growled slightly and stood up, grabbing her wrist and taking Jessi to a different room.

"Japan, where are you taking me?" 

Japan? Now things are getting really strange...

Luciano came back, swearing at Flavio and sat back down next to you.

"Romano you're an ass." He shook his head. "I don't know how to get rid of bloodstains! That's why I have multiple uniforms!"

"Chikusho!" You heard Kuro screaming from the other room and Jessi crying. 

You heard the names of everyone being replaced with the names of countries.

Luciano, Veneziano. Siegfried, Germany. Kuro, Japan. Al, America. Oliver, England. Louis, France. Zao, China. Viktor, Russia. Flavio, Romano. Siegmund, Prussia. Matt, Canada.

"(Nickname)?" Luciano placed his hand on yours, noticing your deep thought.

"Oh sorry," You shook your head. "I'm just curious, why do you call each other country names? Is it just nicknames?"

Luciano's eyes widened and he looked at Kuro who nodded.

"Not exactly... you see bella, we're not exactly human..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Not human?" The words rang through your head as if you were in a dream. 

You could hear Jessi sobbing in the room behind you as you tried to contemplate Luciano's exact words. 'Not exactly human'.

"Look what you did Luciano." Kuro scoffed. "Now she's scarred for life..." He smirked before opening the door to the room where Jessi was.  
"Are you feeling better?"

Alexandria climbed out of Matt's lap and marched over to the open door. "What happened?" She asked. "Why do you have to keep her locked up in there?"

Kuro nodded before closing the door and Alexandria followed him.

"Should we really let him be alone with the both of them?" Al snickered, followed by the sound of blows landing.

"Shut up, Al." Matt growled.

"Luci-" You looked at your boyfriend who was currently watching all the craziness erupt around you.

Alexandra came out of the room, shaking her head, and closing the door behind her. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, a little annoyed that the attention was on her when you were so panicky about what had just happened earlier.

"Kuro found... marks... on her."

"Like animal bites?"

"Not from an animal..." Alexandria cracked her knuckles. "Marks that are.... supposed to be exclusive...."

Your eyes widened. "Seriously..."

Luciano suddenly pulled you close, putting his head on your shoulder, and his curl fluffed towards you. It was slightly curved into a heart and made you desperate to pull it.

"I'm glad you're okay, cara mio..." He crooned. "What if something happened to you..."

You loved the sudden affection but you were still skeptical. After all, it turned out that your childhood best friend and lover was some smooth, affluent mafioso with deranged criminal friends. Not to mention your femme bestie was dating one of them, or your influential senior had a possessive assassin restricting her. All your life you'd been wanting some security, not the kind your parents gave you, but social security. You wanted to be completely normal and well-rounded, with lots of events to go to and a significant other to cheer you up. Well, you had that now, but it wasn't quite what you expected. Danger was cool and made you feel fierce, far more than Ayla or any of your so-called friends could be. You knew you weren't better than anybody, but with such new experience, it couldn't be helped.   
First of all, if he was trying to keep you safe, why the hell did he lure you to his now-dilapidated abode? He let you get manhandled and thrown around, and he wasn't even trying to escape. Today was yours and Alexandria's birthday, and you two were not having it well.

"Luci." 

"Si?"

You put up a cold front and spoke in a rather dark demeanor. "I want you to tell me everything."

He slowly let go of you and grabbed your hand which you swatted away. "What's wrong? You just want me only?"

You nodded as you crossed your arms and stood in front of him, pouting.

"Someone's getting feisty!" Alexandria laughed. 

You nodded as you pulled Luciano along and pushed him into another room.

"Hey! Don't go in there, that's my room!" You could hear Al shout in disagreement but you completely ignored him and shut the door behind you, locking it. Your sleekness died down when you saw where you were.

Messy didn't even begin to describe Al's bedroom. Clothes lay around the floor and furniture like a bomb hit a clothing store, there wasn't even any sheets on the bed, just two measly pillows and stained blankets. You stepped forward and yiped, picking up your foot in pain. You looked down and saw that you stepped on a box of nails that was tossed onto the ground.

You were bouncing around and you lost your balance, conveniently landing on top of Luciano, who smirked.

"What do you want to know?"

You groaned and climbed off him, sharing the space the sheetless bed had to offer.

"First, tell me what happened at your house. Next, tell me what you mean by not being human. AND LAST, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

Luciano ran his fingers through your hair. "Calm down. I have a lot of segreti per te. But I can't say all of them just yet..."

"Why not?" 

"Because, amore..." He sighed. "I honestly think I am a fradulent, immature excuse for a person with a shadowy past."

"But I've known you almost all my life, you seemed so... perfect..."

"On the outside... you're the only one outside of it who's going to know..."

You nodded, letting him speak. He was touching you the entire time.

"Flavio was taking forever to get dressed, so I went to go yell at him. I went inside his room and I found my enemies holding him captive, so of course, I had to do something about it. There was a struggle and we wound up in the cellar behind fratello's tomato vault. When I came to, I was in a cage, and the boss had a knife under my throat. So he told me to call up any other friends I had or he'd kill everyone right then and there. That's why I called you (Name). At least I could spend the last of it with you... He would have found out anyway."

"You had a plan the whole time?"

He smirked, winking at you. "Always have a backup plan, bella."

"In that time, they brought in all my minions-I mean friends and dragged them away. Alexandra was knocked out and they dragged her to a different room. Then you came in, and they practically threw you at me. Again, you were out of it. Then you came to not long after."

"Just what do they do in that room..." 

Luciano came close to you and gently lifted up your skirt and let his hand crawl up your inner thigh, and you shuddered, knowing what he meant. 

"That's why Kuro is so angry..."

Luciano nodded. "But I think Alexandria wasn't a victim. Either that or Matt is pretty understanding."

"From what I heard, after we left, Kuro, Sigi, and Matt beat them up and Sigi threw a grenade. Alexandria and Jessi were still too weak, so the blast separated them. Kuro is assuming that Jessi found a knife and went crazy, which is why she can't remember anything and is all beat up. Sigi went off on his own, and Kuro killed some of them."

You nodded, even more curious than before.

"After you fell asleep, I called everyone to meet here. We talked about our next plan of action."

"Okay." You said, satisfied. "My next question?"

Luciano moved so that he was sitting against the headboard, and he pulled you in his lap so you'd face him and starting fluffing your hair.

"Like I said, cara. We're not exactly human. What I mean is that we're nations. It's not coincidental that we have accents or stereotypes and are perfect examples of our 'nicknames'. We're the nations, in human personifications. We're just like humans, we have feelings, we can eat, and interact with everything, bla bla bla. We just can't die."

"So you're immortal... you have to watch everyone die..."

Luciano nodded. "It is so painful..." He stroked your hair. "We can die, but it's more like 'disappearing'. If our nation collapses, we become long forgotten. Like my grandfather Romulus..."

 

"Hmm... you must be like 200 years old..." You pouted. "Yet you look so young..."

"That's another thing. We're physically young." He laughed. "Look at Zao, he's over 4000 years old. No wonder he's so grouchy!"

"Whoa.." You paled. "Is he the oldest?"

Luciano shrugged. "Probably, but Kuro's 2,000!" He snickered.

"So you're going to see me grow old and die..." You sighed.

Luciano nodded. "But don't worry, amore..." 

"Why is it always me?"

"Non lo so..." Luciano shrugged. "But one thing's for sure. It takes a lot for a nation to fall in love..."

You sighed affectionately. 

"One more question..." You looked into his eyes. "Who's this guy that's after you?"

Luciano clenched his teeth. "Fiorello..."

"Who..."

"Fiorello Magnolia."


	3. Chapter 3

"Magnolia?" The name seemed familiar.

Then it hit you, and oh pasta, did it hurt.

Ayla Magnolia. Fiorello Magnolia. Siblings?

"Oh my gosh..." You face-palmed, shaking your head. 

"Hmm?" Luciano looked at you confusedly. "Do you know him or something?"

"No, but I think he may be related to someone I know..."

"Maybe being corrupt runs in the family..." Luciano muttered, his eyes suddenly wide realizing you heard him. "Scusate..."

"No." You interrupted him. "You may be right. I hate the person as much as you hate Fiorello. But she doesn't even seem like him. She's not... Italian or involved. But she came from a bad neighborhood..."

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

"No, I was too scared to focus..."

Luciano pulled you off his lap. "I have pictures of him."

You followed him back to the living room, where Al, Matt, and Alexandria were watching TV. Luciano looked at Al.

"Where do you keep your records?"

"Check the safe in the closet."

Luciano opened the door to the closet, finding the safe. At first, you'd think he'd input the code, but instead he kicked it open with his boot and took out the manila folder that was inside. You followed him back out to the living room where he flipped through the files and pulled out a page.

"This is him," Luciano showed you a picture, which made you freeze. Fiorello looked similar to Ayla, as if they had the same genes.

"What are you looking at?" Alexandria asked, noticing how stagnant you were.

Luciano gently pulled the photo from your hands and flipped it over so she could see it. "This is the guy who tried to kill us."

Alexandria coughed. "(Name), doesn't he-"

"Yes, probably because he's related to that-" Luciano took your hand, and you saw it as a sign to calm down. 

"Anyway, we're going to get rid of him." Luciano announced.

Matt looked up and Al smiled devilishly. "Are we going to kick some a** or what?" He laughed, picking up something from behind the couch and running his hands all over it.

When you saw what it was, you nearly fainted. It was a baseball bat covered in grotesque nails, blood, and rust. 

Luciano smirked. "Yes, but not yet. We need to think of a plan..." He smiled devilishly. 

Everyone gathered back in the living room as Luciano briefed. Sigefried was at his right, Kuro on his left. Alexandria reluctantly dragged you away but you noticed Jessi was sitting with them, perfectly normal, as if they weren't just plotting against somebody.

"Does she know-"

Alexandria nodded. 

"Then why-"

"Before you ask any unnecessary questions, I think it's safe that you note this now."

She pulled you to where you couldn't see or hear everyone and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You would say Jessi's kind of... crazy... right?"

You nodded.

"Do you know why?" Alexandria asked. "She's completely different from how she was back at school."

You shook your head. "That's because her parents.. well, died when she was in college." 

"Oh..."

"She has nobody left except Kuro. Also, the death of her family caused her to get into her current condition."

"So that's why they can't really separate.. because he's the one who takes care of her..."

"Also, her parents just didn't pass away." Alexandria came closer to you, and whispered in your ear. "They were murdered..."

You became even more scared then you already were.

"By who?"

"I'm going to tell you a very dark secret, do you promise to keep it?" Alexandria stared you deep, and you nodded wholeheartedly. "Jessi says Kuro's 'yandere', right?"

"Yes."

"Well, the unfortunate truth is that 'yanderes' become so obsessed and even stalk people of interest, eventually leading to harming others that stand in their way."

You mind came to the ultimate realization. The reason why they were so opposite yet so close... "Was Kuro the one who did it?"

"Yep." Alexandria nodded sadly. "Kuro knew the reason Jessi was so depressed was because of them, and he took that way too far."

"So he got them out of his way, so she'd crawl back to him?"

"Yes, but Jessi's the only one who doesn't know that. If she'd find out, it would ruin her."

You covered your eyes. "I hope that never happens to me... as much as my parents stress me out so much..."

"My parents are absolute hell, but that's normal. You never know a person until it's too late."

"With all the mess that's been happening, I hope Luciano doesn't go ballistic." 

Alexandria laughed. "Oh (Name), don't you know what crimes he's committed?"

"No." Your eyes widened.

"Oh sh*t..." Alexandria gasped. "Luciano's done so much bad stuff he's practically a wanted criminal..."

"One day I'm going to wake up in a pool of my own blood then..." You sighed.

"No, no. no!" Alexandria tapped your head repeatedly. "They don't hurt each other, but if they do, it's unintentional or competitive. Trust me, Matt's never hit me, Kuro's never forced Jessi, and Luciano wouldn't even think of laying a knife on you."

"Okay..."' You nodded, still wondering how you could believe it.

"Jessi is a Stockholm syndrome case and she doesn't even realize it. First of all, Kuro practically tricked her into the relationship and then he moved her in with him all of a sudden, and he's like an overprotective parent."

"Stockholm syndrome?"

"When you fall in love with your kidnapper, like in Beauty and the Beast." Alexandria continued. "Kuro covers it up with a 50/50 bill coverage but the day Jessi decides to move out, he won't let her leave."

The clock outside rang and you looked at your phone, jumping up at what time it was. "I'm going to be late for curfew!"

Alexandria shook from your sudden movement, then looked at her phone. "Me too!"

"But we don't have a car!"

"Just ask Luci for a ride." She shrugged. "I'd ask Matt but he probably wants to stay home. I might just spend the night."

"Won't your parents get mad if you sleep over?" 

"No, as long as I tell them and I don't get pregnant."

"Huh. But I can't just go out there, what if he's dictating something?"

"It's you, he wouldn't mind if you interrupted him. Someone else, yes. You, not really."

You gulped, heading back to the living room where Luciano was explaining the grab and stab technique.

"Luciano?" You asked shyly, peeking out from behind the sofa.

"Cosa, bella?" He stopped everything to look at you, which made the attention draw to you, making you embarrassed. 

"Can you take me home please?" You looked down. "I'm going to be late for curfew..."

"Curfew?" Al laughed. "Who actually has a curfew?"

"Al, shut up." Matt scolded him.

"I'll take you home then..." He followed you out the door, leaving everyone to contemplate what the plan was.

Luciano left the door open for you and he drove off, despite all the damages done to the car. You were driving for quite a while, possibly more than 20 minutes, in absolute silence.

Not necessarily absolute, for Luciano asked you questions here and there, and you were being a little less than productive with your answers.

Finally you noticed the sign for your street exit and you saw that you'd be a little late. But you'd just tell them there was traffic. Then you noticed he'd missed the turnoff and you grew cold and worried.

"Luci?" You asked him, speaking for the first time since you'd left Al's house. "Luci, you missed the turn..."

"Si."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see, cara."

You began to think irrationally, that he was going to take you somewhere and abandon you. He could either take you somewhere no one could find you, either force you and or kill you. After all, this guy was a criminal, and you weren't what Alexandria said would prove to be true. Maybe it was the enclosing sunset that was worrying you or just a buildup of stress.

"(Name)?" Luci called for you, opening the door. "We're here..."

Your eyes lit up like the sunset. It was a hilly park that overlooked the canyon and the cliffs, the same park where you'd play together when you were younger.

"When was the last time we were here together?"

"A really long time... I think it was 5th grade?"

"We've grown a lot since then..." Luciano laughed. "We're not silly little kids anymore..."

"You're still kind of silly," You teased, aiming for his curl, but he swatted your hand away.

"So instead of taking you home, I brought you here so I could give you this." He said, opening a box. "Happy Birthday, (Name). Ti amo."

You felt the tears prick at the corners of your eyes. This was what you needed all day, someone to remember what day it was, and you couldn't believe you had forgotten yourself. Luciano took the necklace out and hooked it around your neck.

"Thank you Luci..." You snuggled against him. "For remembering.... But how do you even keep this safe among the craziness?"

"Pocket."

You weren't sure how long you two were locked in an embrace, but the next thing you knew your grandmother was shaking you awake for dinner.

"That little friend of yours took you home. Said you were so tired that you fell asleep. Even carried you to the front door and set you down in your bed."

"Great!" You blushed. "Does (title for Grandfather) know now?"

Your (Grandmother) smiled. "I don't think so. He probably thinks you two are still friends."

You sighed in relief.

"Well come on down (Nickname). Your birthday dinner's waiting!"

\---  
Monday morning came too soon, and the first thing you noticed was how the so-called friends didn't even apologize or bring up your party until Sarina asked. It turns out that Ayla had invited everyone to a movie the day of. As if you didn't have any more problems with her. Friday you also found out that your boyfriend's enemy was probably her brother. 

Strange enough, she never brought up that she had a brother. But then again, she was a perpetual liar and probably lied about everything she ever said to you. However, you knew her parents were never married and they separated when she was young. Fiorello could be a long-lost brother or just coincidentally a doppelganger.

Alexandria was having coughing fits in class, and you could tell it wasn't normal. You teased her about being pregnant.

"I. am. not. pregnant!" She angrily said, in a hushed whisper. "Besides, it takes like 2 weeks for symptoms to show up."

"Okay.." You said sarcastically.

"First of all, I'm still pure and I've never slept with him." Alexandria blushed. "Look who's talking. Everyone knows what almost happened at Flavio's party."

"Flavio is going to get an earful."

"I'm just kidding." She patted your back. "Besides, Luciano's more affectionate than Matt anyway.."

Later that day you decided to pay a visit to the backstabbers and see if they'd remember you. Since you knew they wouldn't, you decided you weren't going to take it anymore. After all, you knew a lot more about some people then they'd want to tell others. You knew where to draw the line from being disrespectful to just plain rude. So you had thought up of a well-written up proposal you would say, so much to affect, but not to effect in possible trouble with administration. 

You were glad it was the end of the day, because you were going to call Luciano to come pick you up. After you made your big rant you would take out your phone and blatantly dial his number so that everyone could see you.

Just as you thought, everything you wanted to say couldn't come out of your mouth, and you started second-guessing everything. 

You stood on the front steps like everyone else did and took out your phone, dialing Luciano's number.

"Oh (Name), when did you get a phone?" Alice's cheery voice broke the silence.

"A few months ago..."

"Do I have your number?"

"Yes... I gave it to you a few months ago...." You said, trying hard not to lash out at her bad memory.

"Oh that's right, I haven't contacted it yet. I'll be sure to tonight!"

How did you know she wouldn't? Alice was sitting next to you on the steps, and she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the caller ID.

"Luciano Vargas? Fancy!' She teased you. "Who is that?"

"He's... someone..." You blushed. "Excuse me for a moment..."

Alice nodded as the line rang, leaving no answer. So you pretended to be talking to him, and you'd explain everything later. Strange though, he never missed a call from you. You knew when he wasn't busy, so he always answered when you called.

"Hi Luci!" You nervously laughed. "Can you please come pick me up? Okay? Bye!"

You hung up and Alice burst out laughing. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you finally got a boyfriend!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Some little surfer told me you had a guy friend."

"God damn it Sarina..."

"So that's why you rarely hang out with us anymore!"

You honestly wanted to punch the lights out of her. First of all, she doesn't even show up to your birthday party, ignores you when you come to her, forgets everything, doesn't even invite you out anymore, and she expects you to spend time with them?

"Actually, I've been hanging out with you everyday since. You just don't realize I'm there." You turned your head and saw Flavio pull up in one of the cars and roll down the windows. "Oh by the way, I had a great time at my party. Too bad you missed it."

"Hey (Name)! Get in!" 

Alice had the biggest expression on her face when she saw Flavio's digs and she looked at you in awe. 

"Well, there's my ride!" You bid her goodbye. "Hopefully I remember you!"

Flavio took off as soon as you shut the door.

"I thought you didn't drive?"

"Today was an emergency." Flavio sounded out of breath. "(Name), I want you to go home and pack everything you own, as much as you can carry. Whatever you can't carry you leave."

"What-"

"No time for questions." Flavio said, stepping on the brakes. "We're taking you in."

"Why..."

"Because they got everyone and we might be too late."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean by 'they'?" You asked, trying to keep calm as Flavio sped down the street.

"Who else do I mean? The mafia of course... basically they've been attacking wherever Luciano's been."

"So... that's why they attacked your house first..." 

Flavio nodded. "Which is why you need to go home before they strike. They know Luciano has ties to your house so they're going to destroy it until they find him." He looked at you. "Is anyone home?"

You shook your head.

"Better for them not to get involved..." Flavio said, parking at your house. "Now go..."

You reluctantly entered your home, heading first to your secret stash under your bed and packing everything from there. This included your life's savings your mom didn't know about, gifts from Luciano, old memories and other irreplaceable things. Next, you packed all the electronics you ever owned, that were still in working condition, along with chargers and other accessories. 

You looked around your room, contemplating what you could pack when your phone rang.

"Hell-"

"HURRY UP!" Flavio shouted at you, loud enough to hear even not on speakerphone.

"But-" You protested, but you could hear him growl. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes, you couldn't imagine leaving anything behind in such a quick spur of the moment.

"Listen (Name), since we're taking you in, you don't need to worry about paying us back. We'll get you anything you need." He said, sounding rushed. "Now get il culo in this car and let's go! We don't have time!"

You weren't sure whether to cry at his reassurance or his cursing, but you knew one thing was for sure, you could never return back here, and if you did, you kissed everything away. By the time you came back, everything would have been ruins.

You dashed down the stairs, tears staining your shirt as you sped through your house, with your gigantic tote purse filled to the brim with what you could salvage. With one last glance, you shut the door and slid the key deep in the recesses of your bags.

You sauntered back to the car, throwing your bag in with Flavio stepping on it.

"Where are we going?" You asked sadly, looking back at your house. 

"We're going to Alex's for the time being."

"Where's Luciano?"

"He's hiding out at Alex's."

"But what about-"

"Troppe domande, ragazza!"

"Right, sorry." You said abruptly, and you didn't say a word the entire ride. 

Once you arrived at Alex's, Flavio immediately grabbed your bags and dragged you inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. You noticed that no one was around anywhere, and after Flavio threw your bags in a room, he tugged you along down a set of stairs.

Once the door opened, you instantly felt everyone's eyes on you.

"Ciao bella!" Luciano cheered, turning his chair around to face you. "I've been expecting you."

You heard Jessi burst out laughing in the corner and Luciano growl. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Sorry not sorry?" Jessi shrugged.

"She gets that from you." Luciano turned to Kuro, who smirked. Luciano stood up and clapped his hands. "Well, now that my sweet (Name) is here, we can get this plan going!"

"Kuro, you deliver the final blow. Sigi, you corner him. The rest of you, take out his men." Luciano headed out the door. "Flavio and Jessi? Why don't you treat him to a nice dinner?"

Everyone went to their posts, while Luciano wrapped an arm around you, leading you back to the living room.

"So (Nickname), I'm sure Flavio told you the news..."

You nodded.

"Good! Then there's some things I should explain first." He sat you down on the couch, letting his fingers run through your hair. For some reason you felt like you were going to be a case of Stockholm syndrome. But you were already in love with him anyway.

"Even though you'll be living with us, you're still a guest." Luciano smiled. "So ask for anything and it's yours..."

Alright, you liked the sound of that. But you generally were not high-maintenance, so you were content and resilient to anything. You just hoped they wouldn't spoil you rotten. Too much and you would grow used to it...

"If you want to leave the house, you can't go alone. With the current situation you're in, it's too dangerous." Luciano gripped your shoulder. "Just don't be completely alone all the time..."

"What about school?"

"Don't worry, you have enough tuition paid for the next few semesters." Luciano explained. "Your grandparents paid it up to next year. And anyways, you're safe there."

You nodded as he continued. 

"You don't have to pay us back or owe us anything. Just don't be like fratello..." He squeezed your cheeks. "But you could never annoy me..."

"Alright..." You mused. So far you liked this, after all, wasn't it every girl's dream to be swept away by the man of their dreams into an eternal sunset.

"But you're going to have to learn a lot of things." Luciano's voice deepened. "Like driving... or self-defense.... or how to get away unnoticed and how to shoot."

Scratch that. So basically what he was saying was this. You can have the fairytale you've always dreamed of but you have to become a criminal too.

"You want me to become a criminal..." You looked at him, almost disgusted.

"No, no, no cara..." Luciano shook his head. "You leave the dangerous stuff to us. All you have to do is what you want to do. Surely knowing a lot of skills is good for you, si?"

It took you quite a long time to say something in return. After all, your boyfriend's mesmerizing eyes wasn't captivating you at the moment. But based on the current situation, you were left with no choice. Then again, maybe this new life would be better for you.

"Yes." You agreed after a very awkward silence.

Luciano noticed how stiff you had grown and placed a hand on yours. "Capisco tutto..."

Each time he said that you felt a surge of emotion, almost as if it was a safe word, like the mere roll of the words was a potion.

"So what would you like to do now, bella?" Luciano stood up. "You can come with us or I can take you to Alexandria's."

Was he seriously asking you to come with him so you could watch him slay a bunch of people?

"You want me to go through all that again? You must be insane..."

The label was far from ironic, maybe obvious, but it didn't seem to stop Luciano from inquiring even more risky ideas.

"Only if you're ready..." Luciano looked at you with soft eyes, which was unusual considering his pupils were as red as blood. "I wouldn't force anything against you..."

"Then take me to Alexandria's. I don't want to see that again..."

\----  
"You are extremely lucky, (Name)."

You groaned, putting a pillow over your face. "It's bittersweet..."

"It's not that bad, I mean, look at me and Jessi..."

"That's just it, Brookie." You stared at your bestie with wide eyes. "You two didn't 'mysteriously disappear'. I'm supposed to remain 'missing' because my parents never found me at my destroyed house!"

"Yes, I know. But you're so lucky that your boyfriend loves you so much that he'd be willing to take you in and provide for you." She giggled. 

You blushed deeply and sank back into the couch. "Just watch. I'm going to turn into one of those mafia mistresses." You sighed.

"You're overthinking it. Look at me, I know self-defense, how to shoot a gun, and am I on the run? No..." She took the pillow of your face. "I just learned it by choice from Mattie."

You shrugged. "But with all the things that's been happening..."

"Just try your best not to get involved." Alexandria turned from her book to look at you. "I mean this. This is how Jessi and I still have stable statuses and aren't at risk."

"Luci did give me free will..."

"Exactly. Now use that to your advantage."

"Alright..."

"See, no problem. Now, what lessons are on the quiz tomorrow?"

"Homework?! How can I possibly think of school at a time like this?!"

"(Name), you know my parents think we're actually doing homework? So if they come up here and they hear us talking about our boyfriends, they might make us go downstairs."

You sighed. "Good point..."

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"You're going to be living with your loaded, badass, hot stuff man!" Alexandria giggled. "What do you have to say?"

"I really don't know... I'm excited but worried. What if I become a stuck-up first class citizen?"

"Not happening. You're actually really humble."

"How long have you been with Matt?" You asked bluntly.

"W-what?"

"You ask me about my love life, now how about yours?"

"3 years. Don't even ask me about second base or anything like that. Matt is really chill, unlike Luci or Kuro." She snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You pouted.

"It means he doesn't need a lot of physical affection. That's why we haven't gone that far yet." Alexandria explained. "First of all, Kuro is the biggest pervert I know, and second, Luciano's just really smooth."

"What? Kuro's hit on you before?" Your jaw dropped. "Like he's grabbed your butt?"

"No! Besides, Kuro and Matt have that bro code thing. What I mean is that Kuro is obnoxiously affectionate. I don't know if Jessi realizes it or not. He used to catcall and hit on her in college all the time, way long before they actually started going out."

"He doesn't.. abuse her... does he?"

"No, he wouldn't because that's dishonorable. Anyway, he acts completely different when it's just the two of them."

"And since they live together..." You raised your brows, and Alexandria knew what you meant. "What if things get more... active... between me and Luciano?"

Alexandria laughed. "It already has!"

"What do you mean?" You inquired, blushing and trying to hide it with a pillow.

"How many times have you two almost done it?" She hooted. "That one time on the hood of his car in front of your house? Matt also told me you two were making out in the backseat on our birthday, and let's not forget Valentine's day- twice."

"Something always interrupts it."

"That's why it's so cute..." 

"Well then, have you had any close calls?" You retorted.

"No!" Alexandria immediately said, and you raised a brow. "Okay, once. His pet bear Kumajiro scratched me and I had to take off my clothes so Matt could give me first aid, and yeah... he stopped when I pulled off his shirt..."

"Ooh..."

"Yes, so we're just going to take it slow and wait until commitment..."

"So when you spend the night..."

"We sleep in the same room, but not the same bed." Alexandria nodded. "He's not allowed anywhere here," she made a motion around her chest and waist area. "You could say it's abstinence until vows."

"That must take a lot of strength not to give in..." You admired her stamina, and she nodded.

"This is random, but if it so happens that a child is half-nation and half-human, would they be immortal?" Alexandria pondered.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I just remembered seeing Jessi looking so nauseous one morning. Maybe..."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. Anyway, I think they'd cease to exist as human, but live on as history." You theorized. "Luciano told me his ancestors 'died' when their nations disappeared."

"You may be right." Alexandria smiled. "Even if she isn't you know what, it's interesting to see what could happen."

\---  
The ride home, or to Matt and Alfred's was intensely awkward. Everyone had just came back from a long standoff, injured and exhausted. Flavio was spotless, but he barely spoke a word as he drove you, Luciano, and Siegfried back. Luciano's eyes were bloodshot, if that was even possible due to his ruby pupils, and all he could do was touch you gently. The ride back into the deep woods was long and grueling, and you could feel the fatigue emanating from everyone. 

Luciano called everyone back in, and despite his injuries, he was still able to speak with conviction. Since Luciano didn't want you to listen, you could just tell from the murmuring voices that the mission was a half-success. You were in a spare room, cooped up in nothing but your school uniform and the possessions you had packed earlier.

"Kuro-kun, I'll drive home..." You heard Jessi offer, followed by footsteps and the door swinging shut.

The lights in the hall shut off and your door opened, and there was your tired yet coquettish lover. He smiled, albeit weakly.  
"Ciao, amore mio. Scusate for all that. We just had a little failure..."

"It's alright."

"How do you feel? Are you ready to sleep now?"

You yawned, and your throat made a strange sound, and you blushed, embarrassed, but Luciano chuckled. "Cute..."

"I would like to go to sleep now..."

"Alright, (Name). Buona notte. See you in the morning..."

"Wait!" You squeaked, before he could close the door.

"Si?"

"W-will you stay with me?" You stuttered, clutching your arm and feeling yourself shake.

Luciano came up to you and embraced you, warming all the chills away. "If it makes you feel better." He tugged at your shirt. "You've been wearing this all day... how about something more cozy?"

He let go of you and fished through your bag, pulling out something pink, and before you could stop him,

"Oh..." He blushed slightly, holding up the garment by the strap.

It had to be your bra. And it was a lacy one at that.

"Why are you blushing? You've seen all of me, right?"

"I didn't know you owned such... attractive pieces..."

You gulped. "Well yes I do. Luci, I can dress myself, no need to help. And... don't look at me..."

He nodded, looking away so you could dress. When you were done, you climbed into bed, and him soon after.

You fell asleep rather quickly, and you woke up later in the night to see him sitting at the edge of the bed, deep in thought. You noticed he was still in his bloodstained uniform, and he didn't notice you were awake. When you woke up again, he was gone.

It took you a while to realize where you were, but once you recollected your thoughts, you knew. You also knew it was a school day and you were wondering what time it was. Just as you were about to go outside, the door opened, and it was Flavio.

"Oh. I was just about to wake you up-" He blushed, and you wondered why. Looking down, you could see why. Your pajamas revealed a lot of your skin, with your short shorts and low-cut tanktop. "...and you need to get ready for school, we're leaving in half an hour."

"Okay, thanks. But I don't need that much time..."

"Well, I do. So go eat some breakfast that Matt made. It's pancakes." Flavio walked away, still blushing.

You slipped on a shirt and pulled your shorts down, heading to the kitchen where Matt was flipping pancakes.

"Morning."

"Morning." You greeted. "Where's Al and Luciano?"

Matt shrugged. "Sleeping..." He handed you a plate, which you looked at suspiciously.

"Um... what's in this?"

Matt glared at you. "I don't have any reason to put poison, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, Ale would get so mad..."

You sat down at the table and let out a sigh. You were so sure he was going to whack you over the head with his hockey stick. But Alexandria told you that he had a bad temper. Maybe because you weren't just a random person he was controlling himself.

You saw him fashioning the hockey stick and coming near you and you felt a chill up your back. Luckily, he walked right past you without a word. You let out a sigh, quickly finishing your breakfast and heading back to your room.

You put on your uniform and stood in front of the mirror, contemplating if you should put on makeup. You held the bag in front of you, picking out various kinds, wondering if anything would change. Apparently you were at it for so long that Flavio burst through the door.

"I thought you would have been ready way long before me!" He sounded flustered, but calmed down when he saw the tube of mascara in your hand. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on makeup. Why, did you want to help me?" You looked at him then the bag, then back at him, confused.

"No, I mean, why are you putting on makeup?"

"Huh? I would think someone as stylish as you would encourage it!"

"You don't need it." Flavio snatched the bag away from you, and you blushed. Lots of girls told you the same thing, but it was completely different when it was a guy. Even someone as fabulous as Flavio. He noticed your cheeks and sighed. "(Name), I'm not trying to flirt with you. It's something both fratello and I agree. He doesn't know how to say it to you and plus I can't do that to him."

You nodded. "In that case, I'm ready to go..."

Both of you hopped in the car and took off for school. 

"If it makes you feel better, Jessi doesn't wear any makeup."

"Really?"

"If she does, she's either testing something for occupational reasons or it's a special occasion." Flavio nodded. "Even if the brand is really safe, all that makeup is bad for your skin."

You nodded. Soon you reached your destination and pulled into the lot. Flavio's friends were staring at you.

"Oh Flavio, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!"

"She's fratello's ragazza, Feliciano. I'm just carpooling with her."

"Then is it that cute little Asian that I always see in the studio with you?"

"No, Lovino. I already told you two I'm not looking for a relationship!" He threw his hands up. "Her boyfriend is already suspcious and hates my culo, don't make it worse! She's my coworker..."

"Damn it, she's taken?" Lovino sighed. 

"Oh but fratello, how about that one Belgian girl? What's her name, Emma?"

"She's not into me... and her brother is overprotective." Lovino sighed.

"I thought Antonio set you up with her?"

"I'll see you later, (Name)." Flavio brought you to the main gate and saw you off, and he was left to their antics.  
\---  
"So how was your first night?" Alexandria asked.

"Don't say it like that! It sounds like we're... doing things..."

"But how were you?"

"Everyone was tired last night, you know they had a big defeat? And I thought Matt was going to kill me this morning."

"Oh. I bet everyone wasn't feeling too good. And Matt's learned how to control his anger. What happened?"

"I indirectly accused him of poisoning his pancakes."

"He doesn't use poison as a weapon. That's more like Oliver or Zao. Even Flavio."

"F-Flavio?" You gasped. "He poisons people?"

Alexandria nodded. "That's how he knew how to heal you that one time you ate Oliver's cupcakes and Zao's dumplings."

You sighed. "I can't believe we're involved with them."

"Like I said, they wouldn't dream of hurting us." Alexandria patted you on the back.

\---  
You went over to the backstabbers table to apologize to Alice for your rudeness the day before, when you realized they actually noticed you coming. Something must have happened, you thought. You looked around and noticed Paolyna looked rather alone. Then you noticed that a certain figure, who in your eyes, spouted purple ambiance of pure evil, was gone. Good for your behalf, but you didn't want anyone else to be sad, even if they were backstabbing so called friends. It was in your blood to want equality for everyone. 

"Oh hi (Name)." Alice greeted you. "Have you seen Ayla?"

"No." You immediately said, and you couldn't help but sound disgusted at the way her name rolled in your mouth. "Alice, I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday. I was having a bad day..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ayla's been missing since Friday." Paolyna said. "She's not answering her phone or responding to any texts."

I feel bad for you. You thought. If I gave a damn about her... No... I can't show any hatred. I have to be stronger than that. 

You knew yesterday that her possible-brother and your boyfriend and company were fighting yesterday, and you had a strong need to mention that. But you were obligated to not let anyone in on your secrets, sans those involved.

"Maybe she had a family situation," You suggested, allowing them time for their imaginations to work. A part of you wanted then to figure out that she had mafia blood in her and wasn't what she appeared to be. 

"Oh hey guys, did I mention I saw (Name)'s boyfriend yesterday?" Alice giggled. "He's some hot Italian with lots of money!"

Stefie smiled. "How do you know he's all that?"

"Because, his accent is amazing and he's got nice clothes and drives a Ferrari." Alice looked dreamlike. "He even parked in front so (Name) wouldn't have to walk far..."

Paolyna stopped sulking to wink at you. "Good job, (Name). At least you're lucky."

"Are you jealous?" You asked, curious but a little proud. At least they didn't think you were with a mob boss...

"He's hot, but he's yours!" Alice cheered.

"You know I'm pretty biased." Stefie shrugged.

"I'm sure he's attractive, but men are the least of my wishes." Paolyna said. "Do you know anything about where Ayla could be?"

"Not really. You guys know we're not on good terms. Sorry I can't help you." You lied, walking away. 

You came for what you needed and received something new... also you had someone to take your mind off of them...

\---  
Instead of waiting for Flavio outside like planned, Luciano appeared out of nowhere and grabbed your arm, dragging you along. You noticed he caught the stares of a lot of other girls, who in turned, looked at you in jealousy. 

"Luci?"

He practically tossed you in the front seat and he angrily buckled up and sped off, causing the tires to screech.

"Luci, what's wrong?"

He shook his head in disappointment. "Why do people think fratello's going out with you?"

"I can explain..."

"I asked that friend of yours where you were and she said: 'She should be out soon with her boyfriend. You know, he looks a lot like you.'"

"But-"

"Also, my playboy cousin slipped me the hint..."

"It's just a misunderstanding."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just yesterday!"

"(Your age - 5 years) years of friendship and almost 4 months and you pick one day..." Luciano muttered and you could hear him swearing in Italian under his breath.

"But-"

"Not now, (Name)." Luciano wouldn't even look at you. "Let's just go home..."

You just had your first argument, and you had no idea how to defend yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luciano."

"Can it wait until we get home?" He said bluntly, eyes still on the road. "I don't want to talk about this while driving."

So after a long grueling drive you reached home. Thank goodness no one else was home to hear you arguing. Luciano parked and you both got out, and as soon as he opened the door and let you in you felt him pick you up. You looked down the entire way until he dropped you on your bed.

"Explain then..." Luciano glared at you.

"I'm not... with Flavio." You huffed after a deep sigh. "My friend misunderstood me."

"You couldn't have told them Flavio wasn't... yours...?" His voice sounded colder.

"Did you want me to mention your name to people you don't even know?"

Luciano suddenly tensed up and you could see fire in his eyes. "Am I an embarrassment to you, (Name)?" He demanded. "Is that why you never want others to see me with you? Is that why fratello is your second choice? Is that why you're so-"

"No!" You sobbed. "I don't want to be in any danger...." You wiped your tears away, only to be stopped by a low growl.

"Do you not trust me?! I said I would protect you and if you were in any danger I wouldn't let that happen!"

"Hypocrite. This is your fault..." You muttered. "You weren't answering so Flavio had to come get me and that's why my friends think he's you."

"Cosa?!" Luciano shouted. "Is it my fault people think Flavio's dating you? Who's the one who pretended nothing was wrong?"

"Where were you yesterday when I needed you?!" You retorted, leaving him speechless. "The one time you don't answer leads to this!"

Luciano shook his head and marched out of the room without a word, shutting the door behind him. You broke down into your pillow and sobbed.

Look what you did now, (Name). You ruined your first relationship with your first true love. Now all your hopes and dreams are crushed and your reputation is hopelessly lost forever. It was too good to be true. Someone like me could never have perfection. I might as well give up now. 

As you cried your hypomanic thoughts swirled around your mind and the tears didn't seem to stop. You thought it was all over for your relationship and he was going to abandon you to the streets because you were virtually homeless. You would be without anything, even your dignity. You would be disowned and outcast, even more than you already were.

You wanted to sleep and you drifted off into a painful rest, tears never ceasing.   
\---

The knock on your door startled you awake and you heard Luciano's voice from the other side.

"Amore? Are you awake in there?" 

He still loved you, which was good. You didn't want him to see you in your state, so you went back under the covers and pretended to sleep.

"I'm sorry..." The door swung open and you heard footsteps come to the side of the bed. You felt his weight next to you and his hands stroke your hair. "I'm an idiota. I could never appear this way to anyone but you. That's why I can never lose an argument. I'm too stubborn to allow it." He kissed your forehead and you felt him climb into bed with you and start to cuddle you. 

You were a little creeped out at the action, suddenly wondering if he had taken you in your sleep or done other profane things to you. He'd touched you before, in places meant for indulgences, but he hasn't done the deed. Yet. Regardless, you were unable to stop him. His skillful fingers probed a part of your head and you fell asleep.

You woke up, unsure when and realized how late it was, and decided to start your homework. The door opened again, and you hid beneath the sheets while your propped yourself up on your headboard and your books were in your lap.

"I know you're awake, (Name)." Luciano sat at your side, lifting the blanket off your face. "Are you hungry?" He asked, procuring a tray out of nowhere and plopping a fresh plate of spaghetti on it.

"Where did you-" You stopped mid sentence as you saw the glitter twinkle in his eyes. "This looks tasty..." You quickly changed the subject, mainly because you noticed how red the sauce was.

"Si."

"Why is it so red?" You curiously asked, not prepared for what happened next.

"You see..." Luciano said cheerfully. "It's blood!" He took out his knife from mid air and his teeth flared, making you scream.

He snickered. "Scusate, cara. It's not blood. I just chose fratello's reddest tomatoes."

You slapped him playfully then let go, looking into his eyes. "Are you still mad?"

He shook his head. "No. It was my fault."

You made a pouting sound. "Yeah, it was. If you Flavio wasn't the one who came, this wouldn't have happened." You sighed. "Why weren't you picking up?"

"I was down in HQ. There's no service in there. Fratello knew I was busy so he must have thought to get you."

"So work is more important than me?" You frowned, about to leave the room.

"I work to protect you, (Name)." He said, rather quiet, looking into your eyes.

You were lost in speech for a moment, but he raised his voice and it shocked you out of a trance.

"Why were you letting it get so far?!" He shouted, making the room shake. 

"I-"

"You still haven't told me..."

"Did you want people getting curious? People at school are such gossipers and if they find out anything it would wreak more havoc! It's not even my fault this whole thing started, I just went along with it because there was no other way to explain it without mentioning you!"

Luciano was speechless, and it took him a while to nod his head. He pinched your cheek lightly.

"Capisco tutto, I'm sorry." He smiled. "But I suggest you 'break it off' somehow..."

You nodded, whining at the same time while rubbing your cheek. "You didn't have to do that..."

"How else was I supposed to punish you?" He snickered. "Unless..." His eyes darted down your frame and looked around the bed. He licked his lips and slowly began laying you down.

"Down boy!" You pushed his chest and he climbed off you, chuckling at your bright red face. "I'm not ready for that...."

"Hmm..." Luciano pursued. "I won't do anything unless you want it..."

You sighed, adjusting your clothes and hair. "Luci?" You asked, looking up.

"Si?"

"What are you going to do, now that your home's destroyed?"

Luciano shrugged. "We might move back to Italy..." He looked down. "But that won't be for a long time. I'd wait for you..."

"So are you just going to live here until I'm a grown adult?" 

He nodded. "Or we could get a place of our own."

Your heart panged, this must be the part in every story where he asks you to move in with you. Living together... exclusively....

"A-Are you asking me to move in with you?" You blushed.

"More or less." Luciano smirked. "That way I can have you all to myself..."

"You sound yandere." You burst out laughing.

You saw his red eyes sparkle for a bit. "Jessi talks too much. Maybe I am insane but I'm not yandere."

You giggled. "But what about Flavio?"

"He can get his own place." Luciano rolled his eyes. "He can decorate it any way he wants."

You made an affirmative sound and reached for the plate of pasta when it landed on your clothes, staining it red.

"Eek!" You squealed, reaching for something to dab it in when it was too late. Your clothes were forever stained unless it was washed.

Luciano made a "tsk" sound. "We could wash them but the sauce is so red that it just look like blood...."

You sighed. "Now I don't have anything else to wear..."

"You didn't pack any?" 

"First of all, your brother was rushing me and he said you'd provide for me so I only packed very little." You huffed, recalling how much Flavio was stressing you out that day.

Luciano blushed, and when you came closer he only turned his head away.

"Luci, why are you blushing?" You bent forward to turn his head, which he did, and you noticed where he was staring.

You were covered in red sauce, which looked like blood. Luciano loved the sight of blood, and you probably had spaghetti in your cleavage, leaving room for so much imagination.

"Non avete idea di quanto ti voglio in questo momento" He muttered, making you blend in with the spaghetti from your redness.

Oh my gosh. He must have been so frustrated. First, he wanted to punish you, and now you were coated in his favorite food, and looked so inviting. Now you were simply teasing him by just speaking.

"Luci?" You tried to speak. "You're going to have to take me shopping for those... cose ragazza."

"(Name)!" He scolded you, not being able to control his emotions and pouncing on you.

\----  
The next morning you sat next to a bandaged Luciano while you frowned, eating your breakfast.

"Buongiorno!" Flavio walked in the room. "Fratello, why are you bandaged up?"

Luciano said nothing and gestured to you. You tossed your hair to the side, revealing purple bruises.

"After this, that happened." You pointed to Luciano. "I told him to stop, so I slapped him."

Flavio chuckled. "Why don't you cover that up? After all, we don't want to raise questions at school." He raised his brows.

Luciano growled and you rolled your eyes. "Because you hid all my makeup!"

\---

After you got ready for school and put makeup on your bruises, Flavio parked and you got away before any teasing could begin. 

When your frenemies asked later that day, you were so fed up with all the gossip that you simply exploded.

"We broke up!" You blurted, sick of all the questions they asked you, especially about affection and what not.

They gasped, and before they could say anything, you held up your hand to shut them up.

Ayla was still missing, and for once you were actually a little annoyed at that. Everyone was giving you attention, but not the kind you wanted.

You turned on your heel and left, leaving everyone without a word. Walking away dramtically didn't yield anything good, because you slipped in a puddle and all the makeup you used to cover your bruises washed off.

Apparently Luciano bit you so hard that it was strangely noticeable.

You had to remain antisocial for the rest of the day so no one would see your bruises.

When you walked into Flavio's studio, you noticed Jessi was there, patting him on the back. 

"Is everything okay?" You asked, shutting the door behind you.

"He's under a lot of stress..." Jessi sighed. "Gossip, our industry, and Luciano's latest news."

"What news?"

Flavio lifted his head up from the table and shook out his hair, straightening his scarf and sunglasses. "I'm fine..." He began tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table. "People are crazy and fratello told me he's moving out..."

"Also, it's a new season and we have to keep up with trends..." Jessi sighed again. "All our old stuff won't sell well..."

"I thought Luci was joking about moving out?" Your eyes widened.

"He sounded pretty serious." Flavio nodded, getting up and heading for the door. "Also, people think I you-know-what-ed you and keep calling me an a-hole." He told you, scoffing.

He gestured you to follow him then threw a set of keys in Jessi's hand. "Lock up when you're done!"

"Okay, I will!"  
\---  
Ever since you moved in with Luciano, Flavio had put aside his prima donna ways and agreed to start driving himself places.

You looked out the whole way home, mindlessly staring at the sky pass by.

"(Name), what's wrong?" Flavio asked suddenly, startling you.

"I'm just really... uneasy." You sighed. "So much has changed in such a short time."

Flavio nodded. "I know what you mean. Since I'm a nation, I know what it's like to drastically change. I've dealt with war and violence and what not."

You made an affirmative sound.

"What's really bothering you?"

"Luciano asked me to move in with him..."

"Oh.my." Flavio sounded as if he was about to go into fangirl mode. "I knew he could do it!" He cheered, letting go of the wheel to put his hands in the air. "Fratello did it!"

"Flavio!" You blushed. "I didn't exactly.. say yes."

Flavio immediatly stopped cheering and his jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"It's because of what he said. 'I'll have you all to myself'..." You shuddered. "I know he loves me but it sounds really creepy..."

"Creepy's in our nature, cannoli." Flavio chuckled.

"I know... But it sounds like he's going to keep me prisoner in his house and do what he wants to me!"

"(Name), you watch too many crime shows."

"But-"

"Has he ever made you feel uncomfortable or hurt you?"

"Once-" You paused yourself mid-sentence, hoping Flavio wouldn't hear you.

"When?" His eyes flashed red, almost like how Luciano's did everytime he got affectionate.

Then you began to question the unthinkable. Did he like you too?

"Yesterday, when he thought I was cheating on him with you."

Flavio face-palmed. "Did he hit you or try to force you? Did he threaten or ridicule you?"

"No, he just got angry."

Flavio sighed in relief. "Buono. Fratello could never forgive himself if he hurt you." He said. "Then he won't ever. But if he does, come tell me, okay?" He chuckled.

You nodded, suddenly feeling awkward and wanting to jump out the window.

\---  
Before Luciano got out of the shower, you had time to yourself and looked up a familiar topic: signs he likes you.

Luciano met all of them, thankfully. However, you began to grow worried when Flavio met a number of them.

Then it hit you. Flavio's always trying to do things with you, he collaborates on gifts for you, he uses your name a lot, compliments you, gives you advice, and is strangely less of a nitpick around you. And you noticed how he's one of your supporting friends. Ahh!!!

"Ciao amore!"

You jumped, when did Luciano get out of the shower?

"Luci!" You smiled, quickly closing the tab on the screen and switching back to your homework screen. "That was quick!"

He nodded, massaging you shoulders. "You've been studying all day..." He placed his head on your shoulder, leaning in towards your neck.  
"You must be tired. Also, you've been wearing the same nightclothes for 3 days straight..."

"Well, you still need to take me" You coughed, lowering your voice. "shopping."

Luciano immediatly blushed. "(Name), you know how awkward that is for me!" He whined.

You snickered, standing out of the chair and hopping on the bed.

"Still.. even Flavio would agree, all those clothes are insufficient..." You shrugged. "Besides, I'll pay for anything necessary..."

"That won't be necessary..." He sat at your side. "Tomorrow, fratello and I have to go out of town for some 'unfinished business'. It's too dangerous for you to come with us. So you're going to spend a few days at Kuro's. Is that alright, cara?"

"Huh?" You stuttered. "It's okay, but isn't Kuro going with you on this... mission?"

"Not this time. Don't worry, he won't be weird." Luciano placed a hand on your shivering shoulder. "You're really just having a sleepover with Jessi while Kuro's not there. Jessi will pick you up from school and you'll have a great time..."

"Just... be safe..." You looked at Luciano, and he nodded.

"Goodnight my love..." He bid you sweet dreams before shutting the door behind him.

\---  
With your bag packed for the weekend, you headed over to the undercroft at school, where Jessi was waiting patiently, finishing a hem on a garment.

"Hi (Name)!" Jessi greeted you. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." You smiled. "Ready for an all girls weekend."

"Oh sure. I bet we both need some time away from men." She giggled. "Kuro's very formidable."

"It's not common for your boyfriend to be a gangster..." You chimed in.

You hopped in Jessi's car, a silver fiat with a myriad of plushies decorating the interior. 

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Don't you have any plans?" You asked. "I don't want to be a bother."

"No, don't worry about it." Jessi waved her hand. "Flavio's not here to boss me around and I made time for you."

"Well..." You thought hard. "I have been asking Luci to take me shopping..."

"If you wanted to go shopping, you could have asked Flavio or I. Luciano's a fashionista too, but it'd be more fun with us! Why didn't he take you yet?"

"Um..." You blushed. "It's this kind of shopping," You gestured to your bra strap.

Jessi blushed as well, trying to speak amidst her laughter. "Good thing I'm here then." She said. "To the mall!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets a preview of Jessi and Kuro's lifestyle and also... relationship advice!

"So just go up those stairs and straight ahead is your room." Jessi motioned to the stairs. "I'm going to make dinner. Hope you like nikujaga."

After a long day of shopping, you finally arrived at their home in the far away mountain. You'd been wondering for a while why they lived so distant from everyone else and in such a harsh climate. You'd ask later, if you remembered.  
The whole day you were on edge because the clothes Jessi suggested for you seemed rather... sexy... that is, it made you look so attractive that you were concerned about Luciano's composure, especially the kind that Luci kept blushing about. 

"What about Kuro?" You asked, reminiscing the entire day.

"Kuro works late on Fridays." Jessi said. "He gets home when I'm sleeping and I wake up next to him."

You raised your brows. "Aren't you worried about him coming home so late?"

Jessi shook her head. "A little. But not too much. Besides, he's tough and can hold himself well."

She went off to the kitchen to start the dinner, and she motioned you to follow her. The kitchen was quite large, nice and spacious.

"While we're on the subject of boys..." Jessi giggled. "How's Luciano?"

You blushed. "Well, I've never had a boyfriend before him..."

"Really?" Jessi's eyes widened. "Me neither! Kuro's my first."

"First? Are you implying something else?" You snickered.

Jessi blushed. "You got me, but anyway, isn't Luciano your first?"

"We haven't exactly..." You trailed off, blushing as well.

"Someone told me you denied him the last word..." Jessi giggled.

"WHAT?!" You jumped up. "Who?"

Jessi laughed, covering her mouth. "Someone who's always wearing something designer..."

"Flavio." You sighed. "Luciano probably told him and Flavio couldn't keep it shut..."

Jessi nodded. "So anyway, Kuro's my first and probably will be the only one..."

"Just curious, how long have you been together?"

"Almost 3 years." Jessi said cheerfully. "Like I said, with a possessive guy like him, I wouldn't dream of leaving."

"Um..." You began, about to ask a rather blunt question.

"Hmm?" Jessi's eyes perked up. "You can tell me anything. I won't take anything against me."

"Have you thought about getting... married?" You covered your face, just in case she'd throw a knife at you.

Jessi remained quiet for quite some time and you could see the melancholy on her cheeks. "I'm not sure yet. I know how I feel, but I don't know about him. He's immortal, and I'm worried what could happen if I die..."

"I feel the same way too. I just can't imagine what they'd feel like if we left them." You sighed. "But do you know how he feels about you?"

Jessi smiled. "Obviously! Believe it or not, he acts completely different around me."

"How so?" You were curious.

"Well for one, he's.... physical, he gets a little soft, which is adorable, and he speaks a lot more."

"That's like Luci! He gets really affectionate and soft and less intimidating..."

"I can tell." Jessi giggled. "I'm sure everyone can tell when Kuro's out of character..."

You nodded. "Like when Luciano's house got ambushed. He was literally all over you and was so protective!" Your eyes widened. "And he also told you he loved you!" You squealed.

"But that's only directed at me. Luci, on the other hand, doesn't hesitate to touch you or flirt with you in front of everyone." 

You nodded in agreement as Jessi spooned the freshly made food into donburi bowls and pulled up two chairs next to the island.

"How about kids?" You asked, eager to know more about relationships.

Jessi shrugged. "What happens, happens." She took a sip of her tea. "Kuro and I want to wait until we're older. Right now, we're practically post-college students and are still learning how to live on our own. Also, we don't do it as often as it would seem, so the chance is really low."

"I see. Alexandria has a abstinence promise too." You said. 

"Trust me, (Name). If I wasn't so patient and careful, I'm pretty sure we'd have how many kids already..." She chuckled.

You looked up at the clock, realizing how late it had gotten.

"It's already late..." You noted. "I think I'll go to bed now..."

"Alright." Jessi nodded. "I think I should too, even though I've had trouble sleeping lately."

"Really? Do you know why?"

Jessi shrugged. "I'm not sure, it could be a bug. I've been feeling sick when I wake up but then it goes away later."

You were quiet for a while, and Jessi blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Jessi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant."

"Baka! I'm not!" Jessi defended herself. "Besides, last time I checked, I wasn't!"

"And how long ago was that...?"

Jessi blushed and looked away.

"I'm just going to wait a little while and see if I miss my period..."

"Good call."

"Alright, I'm going to lock up all the doors and windows then I'll head off to bed too. Don't want any creatures getting inside."

"So why'd you pick such a isolated location to live in?" 

Jessi shrugged. "The mountains are well suited for our lifestyle. Kuro likes the quiet and the beauty of the landscape. I like it because it makes me feel regal and keeps me relaxed."

"Are you sure it wasn't just for safety reasons?"

"Well. that too. Since we're crime associates, we need a hideout. But honestly, I know it's to keep me locked up all to himself." She chuckled. "The hills are too steep to drive after dark, so I can't escape. But either way, I'm not very good at defending myself unless I switch personalities. That's why I don't even try to leave. The last thing I want is for Kuro to go ballistic trying to find me."

"I see. So you're a perfect little housewife then?" You giggled, hoping she'd catch on.

She nodded. "Yes, but not always. When we fight, I avoid him. For example, I'd sleep in a different room but when I wake up he'd still be right next to me."

"EEE!" You squealed. "That's adorable!"

Jessi's eyes widened and then she pouted. "Well then, what do you and Luciano do when you argue?"

"Yesterday was our first fight. He got jealous because he thought I was cheating on him with Flavio." You chuckled. "First we starting yelling at each other then he came in when I was sleeping to cuddle me. Then he gave me dinner in bed and then-"

You paused, remembering what happened next. Your blush was a complete giveaway.

"Make-up s*x?" Jessi stifled a laugh.

"Sort of kind of. I stopped him before anything could happen."

"Waiting till marriage?"

"Well then! It's time for bed, right?" You stood out of your seat, put your dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. "Good night!"

"Hey come back here! Don't change the subject!"  
\---  
Your night was sleepless, what with sleeping on a hard bed and being uncomfortable without Luciano. You wondered how Kuro and Jessi managed to sleep on something that wasn't fluffy. How they managed to cuddle or sleep in the same bed left you wondering. Also, you were constantly woken up by Jessi's crying. You weren't sure what she was wailing about but you got an idea. The whole night you could hear her using the phone followed by soft sobs and dial tones. Your guess was that Kuro didn't come home and she was getting paranoid and worried.  
\---  
The next morning you woke up, unsure of what time it was. Regardless you came out of your room and headed downstairs. Jessi and Kuro weren't in any of the rooms, which led you to the one room you hadn't checked, Kuro's study.

Sure enough, they were in there. But as soon as you slid the door to the side, you regretted even bothering. All you could see was Jessi's bare back and the top of Kuro's bangs fluffing to the side. You noticed that Jessi had an intricate design lain on her lower back, as if a blooming cherry blossom and other flowers flowed into a pattern. You noticed some hiragana letters that you didn't understand.

Kuro had Jessi on the table, wrapped tightly against him, kissing. You shivered a bit, suddenly getting images of you and Luciano acting like that. You accidently made a sighing sound and Kuro's eyes suddenly met yours.

Jessi turned her head and was a tomato as Kuro let her free. He stood up and stretched his arms, pulling his shorts up. Jessi hopped off the table and quickly hid behind a door. You saw Kuro open the door and hand her back her clothes. 

No words could describe what you felt as Kuro glared at you, still shirtless. You slapped yourself silly, wondering why you were staring at another guy's figure when you already had a boyfriend. It wasn't that you thought he was attractive, it was the tattoos, right? 

"Sorry (Name)!" Jessi shut the door behind her. "Kuro was giving me a tattoo, and you know what it led to..." She blushed.

"I saw it, and what do the hiragana mean?"

Jessi looked at Kuro who nodded. She lifted up her shirt, turning around, and using her finger to point out each symbol.

"They mean: 'I love Kuro'."

You giggled and Jessi blushed, and you noticed Kuro was looking down, but you could tell he was blushing. He looked like Luciano when he was embarrassed. 

"Kuro has a lot of hiragana too." She said, going over to Kuro, who kept inching away from her.

"Nani?" He was trapped in the corner and Jessi smiled at him. "Kuso..."

Jessi wrapped her arms around a reluctant Kuro and named off all the hiragana.

"'honor', 'beauty', and 'I love Jessi'."

"Did he do that last one by himself?"

"No." Jessi shrugged. "Sometimes he'll be like 'Aka-chan... I'm bored...make a design for me?'"

"Jessi-chan." Kuro groaned.

"So that's where that came from." Jessi giggled. "This was a panda with big eyes, but he changed it because it was too embarrassing."

"Jessi-chan..." Kuro said through clenched teeth.

"Um..." You started, hoping to change the subject, noticing how Kuro was getting. "I think I want a tattoo!"

Jessi stopped mid-sentence and Kuro's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"What makes you want a tattoo?" Kuro asked.

"Oh I don't know... you guys have matching tattoos... I thought I'd get one for Luci..."

Jessi nodded in approval and gave Kuro permission.

"Ok (Name), where do you want it?"

"Here." You pointed to your lower back. 

Jessi's eyes widened and she glared at Kuro. "You heard the lady." She left the room rather bluntly, then popped her head back in. "If I hear any funny business, don't expect me to be normal."

A sudden chill ran up your spine. Jessi sounded like she was giving a threat. Obviously the metaphor meant she'd go into assassin mode, but what did she mean by funny business, if not 'naughty' things? You knew you were getting a tattoo in a sensual spot, and you were concerned of what Kuro would do. After all, Alexandria did say what a pervert he was....

"Um..." You hesitated.

"Just take your shirt off and get on the table."

You felt a sudden heat shoot up your back, making your hair stand on end. You knew he was simply giving you instructions but why did he sound so rude, like he was coming onto you? Either way, it explained Alexandria's definition perfectly. 

"I-" You blushed, unbuttoning your shirt hesitantly and climbing on the table.

Kuro sighed, throwing a towel at you. "Cover up with this."

You wrapped the towel around your upper back quickly, hiding your bra so that he couldn't see anything. Goosebumps covered your bare skin as you heard shuffling behind you. You knew getting a tattoo would hurt, but what did you have to lose? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You were so reckless lately that you would do anything, even if it meant pain. Also, why was Jessi so mad? You thought it'd be jealousy.

A freezing wet slicking on your lower back and you yipped.

"Urusai! I'm just cleaning the area."

"Sorry." You clutched your arms insecurely.

"What do you want?"

"I want Luciano's name here." You requested, motioning to a spot on your back. "Get creative, you're the artist."

"Hai."

Kuro went to work, taking out the needles and probing the flesh. You gasped at the pain but you kept composure. But then you realized something very interesting.

The pain had disappeared suddenly and you felt his fingers pulling against the cloth of your underwear.

"What are you doing?!" You retaliated, turning around to slap him, and you missed.

"CHIKUSHO!" You saw a knife strike the wall near you, and you instantly knew. Kuro stopped working, and in a split second you saw it all.

Jessi turned rabid and Kuro pinned her down against the table and shoved a pill in her mouth, restraining her until she calmed down.

"What.the.hell?!" You stood up, the towel falling to the floor. You pulled the knife out of the wall and aimed at Kuro. Sure, you weren't trained, but you must have looked pretty hot acting like a badass. You wondered what Luciano would say if he saw you.

"Yeah, Kuro." Jessi adjusted her hair and bear hugged Kuro from the back. "When I walked in you had your hand in her pants."

"She did say 'get creative'." Kuro defended.

"That's not the point. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her." Jessi scolded, her voice getting sterner.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" You shouted, picking up the towel and covering your chest.

Kuro smirked and pointed to a nearby mirror.

"What?"

"(Name), look at your butt!" Jessi's face was utter awe.

You saw your reflection, and you were impressed. You had Luciano's name curving across your lower back and hugging a buttock as well as a charming floral pattern decorating your waist.

As you were admiring your new markings, you heard Jessi say to Kuro: "We need to talk."  
\---  
"Put this on!" Jessi threw a dress at you for the billionth time that day. "No, too frilly..."

"How about this?" She suggested, slapping another garment in your hand.

"What's the occasion?" You were sweating. "This is Valentine's Day all over again..."

"Going to dinner." Jessi said quickly, spinning you around and around.

"Where?" You said dizzily. "Please tell me it's not something fancy..."

"Even so, you only have how many outfits since we went shopping." Jessi continued fluffing your sleeves. "It's somewhat fancy."

"Where?!" You shouted, tired from all the secrecy.

"We're going to a Hibachi restaurant. Kuro's associates will be there, so we're trying to look presentable."

"I never agreed to this..." You groaned.

"Did you want us to leave you in the mountains by yourself?" Jessi chuckled as you shook your head.

"Besides, Luciano did leave you in our care..."

You slapped your face.

"He also said that if you were exposed to some action it would toughen you up." Jessi finished dressing you up, and patted your head.

"Why are you going then?"

Jessi laughed. "(Name), you do realize I have some crime reputation, right? Plus, I have to go because its simply custom to bring company to a business dinner. Also, if something bad goes down, I'll be there to help."

"What about me then?"

"Just sit there and look pretty. Don't say a word unless they ask, and play along."

"Okay..." You agreed, very uncomfortable at what was about to happen.

\---

You remembered Alexandria telling you how bad a driver Kuro was, and you were practically hanging on for dear life the way down the mountain. Kuro's sharp turns made you so anxious that you had panic attacks every five minutes.

"(Name), are you okay?" Jessi asked, turning her head towards the back seat.

"Why's he driving?"

"His night vision is particularly excellent. Usually when we go out to dinner he drives. Why, still traumatized by that accident?"

"Not anymore. I'm just curious." You said, rather queasy. "Did I interrupt your guys' date night?"

"No." Jessi replied. "What kind of a date has potential death?" She chuckled as you laughed nervously.

Finally, Kuro pulled up to the restaurant exterior and parked in front of the valet.

Kuro got out of the car and threw the keys at the valet.

"Scratch it and I'll kill you." You heard him whisper to the employee, who shuddered.

Kuro went over to Jessi's door, opening it for her while the valet opened your door. Your heels were a little too tall and you nearly fell out, if the valet hadn't caught your hand.

You followed Jessi and Kuro into the lobby and Jessi looked at you, shamefully almost.

"What?"

"(Name), put this on." Jessi slipped a silver band on your left ring finger. "You're a married woman. This means you need to defend yourself tonight. Understand?"

"Wha-"

"Listen, you need a status to play by. If you simply say that you're only a student, you will be an easy victim. So that means no flirting with all the rookies."

"I wasn't-"

Jessi chuckled. "I know you won't. But I dressed you so beautifully that they won't be able to resist you."

"So are you pretending to be married? Is that why you have that ring?" You gestured to the band on Jessi's left hand.

"Yeah, but I've always had this ring." Jessi said, waving her fingers. "Everyone thinks we're married anyway."

Okay, something's fishy. That ring was too pretty to be a simple piece of jewelry.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Honda." A refreshing voice came closer to you three. "There you are. Please follow me."

The voice belonged to a rather dashing young man, almost like Luciano's aura but he was some kind of oriental. He caught your eye and he smirked, forcing you to blush.

"And who may I have the privilege of meeting?"

"Oh, Tai Yung, this is (Name), the wife of Luciano Vargas." Jessi introduced you.

"Pleasure."

Tai Yung led the three of you to a grand room, where several established people sat, dressed in suits. You also saw some women, who just like you and Jessi, were dressed well.

You sat next to Jessi, and Kuro sat to her right. All eyes were on you as you took your seat.

"Kuro!" A familiar voice chimed in, and the next thing you knew you had a hand on your shoulder.

You heard Kuro growl and you turned to see a familiar young man wrap an arm around Jessi.

"Yong Su, I am older than you." Kuro growled, suddenly placing a hand on Jessi's thigh. "What are you even doing here?"

Yong Su laughed. "What, I'm not a member?"

"Um... Yong Su?" Jessi smiled nervously. "You know what my position is, right?" She reminded him, flashing her ring in his face, causing him to immediately remove his arm from Jessi's shoulders.

"My bad, Kuro-san. I never got to congratulate you two." 

Kuro scoffed and wrapped his arm around Jessi. Yong Su caught your attention and smirked.

"Well Hello, who are you, cutie?"

You turned pink and looked at Jessi for help.

"Oh! Yong Su, this is (Name). The wife of Luciano Vargas?" Jessi said, trying to get Yong Su off your case.

"Forgive me." Yong Su shook his head, staring at you intently. "I think we've met before?"

Jessi gave you a nod, which allowed you to speak. "Yes..." You looked at Yong Su, recognizing him. "I believe we attend the same school."

Yong Su nodded. "But you're so young... I didn't know your husband was Luciano Vargas..."

"Oh!" You panicked, not knowing what to say. "Um... we eloped!"

"I understand. He's still young too."

You sat quietly in your seat, waiting for the night to be over, entertained only by the hibachi chefs performing their art. 

"I have reason to believe that you are a traitor, Honda." 

You felt the mood change dramatically and tensions become tighter. You saw Jessi reach for something under her skirt, keeping her hand there as Kuro stood up out of his chair and slam his hands against the table. You looked around and saw Yong Su pull out a gun as well as the rest of the men. Some of the women stayed in their seat, their hands either in their purses or pockets, looking to their escorts as if waiting for a signal.

Yong Su defended Kuro, and a shot fired. On the wall behind Yong Su, there was a bullethole. That seemed to trigger the fire. Kuro drew out his katana and deflected the bullets as Jessi climbed on the table and began throwing kunai and ambushing with her tanto. Her heels tore at the tablecloth as she ran across the glass. 

You ducked under the table, peeking your head out to see what was happening.

"Yong Su, get (Name) out of here!" Jessi ordered him, before falling onto the still-hot hibachi grill and the sizzling sound of her dress catching on fire filled your ears.

The last thing you heard was Kuro swearing as the grand doors slammed shut.  
\---

You were running down the streets with Yong Su next to you. You stopped right in front of an alley entrance because your feet couldn't go any further.

"Yong Su..." You called out for him, out of breath.

You sank to your knees, breathing heavily, gasping so loud it sounded like crying. You were never a fast runner, and when you tried you would nearly pass out or collapse. So in the foggy misty night you were alone. Yong Su was out of sight and you began panicking. Your phone had 5% and there was no outlet in sight or telephone line to be seen. You were virtually abandoned, left to shiver in the cold night.

At this point you were absolutely desperate. All you wanted was to go home, but home was unavailable. All you wanted was to be in the arms of your adoring boyfriend, safe in his embrace and never cold or insecure. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by something smoking around you and everything becoming a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Yong Su is 2p Korea and Tai Yung is 2p Hong Kong!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6:2p! Italy x Hypomanic! Reader: Segreti Per Te (6)  
Photo is my own artwork, but the base is from here: 1P!Italy OR 2P!Italy x OC Base

NSFW and Non-con elements

"Hey wake up."

Your eyes fluttered open. You knew that voice, and each time you heard it, your blood boiled.

The first thing you saw was an embossed ceiling then you surveyed your surroundings and to your right was the last person you wanted to see.

"Ayla..." You growled.

Ayla said nothing yet her face remained the same, empty and expressionless.

"You little b***h. What did you do to me?" You suddenly became a fiery pit of hell, not caring about your sanity.

"Chloroform." Ayla said quickly, staring at you.

"Why?"

"Brother."

"What? You don't even have any siblings."

"I do. Brother."

"Oh, that's right..." You gritted your teeth. "Everything you ever said to me was a lie."

"I wasn't allowed to talk about brother." Ayla defended herself.

You scoffed. "Oh sure..."

"Brother is a mafia boss."

"Funny. The one thing I believe is probably the only real thing about you." You laughed. "Leave it to someone like you to have criminal blood."

"I know I've lied (Name), but it's because of this that I had to."

You let out a huge sigh. "Ayla, you can forget about trying to be nice to me because I will never forgive you." You said, bored at her sympathy. "So, why did you kidnap me?"

"Brother wants Vargas to hand over the money or else he'll hurt you."

"He's smart then. He must have told you to kidnap me to piss me off."

"I didn't have a choice."

You got off the bed and darted for Ayla, who was standing near the door.

"You had a lot of choices, little girl. Choosing to abandon the one person that loved and accepted you was the worst choice you made."

Her face remained expressionless and she opened the door just as you lunged at her, and there was Fiorello standing in the doorway.

"Hello, sweetie."

In an instant you saw right through him. The perfect epitome of what you wanted Luciano to not be. His aura matched Ayla's almost perfectly, but his was much much darker. Ayla had suddenly become as weak as when you first met her, and that made you feel sentimental. A part of you wanted to coddle the poor girl, thinking about past memories.

"Ayla, could you leave the room?" Fiorello ordered her and she nodded, closing the door behind her.

You noticed that he came closer and closer, and the back of your legs hit the edge of the bed, and you fell backwards. At that moment, you felt yourself being pressed down against the pillows. Fiorello laughed maniacally, his hands brushing against your posterior. 

You sucked in your breath, as to not cry out like your body wished as he ground against you. 

"You seem to enjoy this..." He chuckled darkly, shoving your face into the pillows. "Just another desperate whore..."

"No!" You shouted, pushing yourself upwards and bucking him off. "I am nothing like that!" You defended yourself, an arm ready to fight.

He paused for a moment, and his laugh, once quiet, grew louder and louder and more and more hysterical.

"You're feisty..." He smirked. "Can see why Vargas chose you."

He stopped with the harassment but pulled you into his lap and wouldn't let you go.

"Let me just get to the point, darling." He began, stroking your hair in a similar fashion like Luciano's, making you whimper. "If your husband doesn't pay his debts in 5 days, you won't have to worry about your innocence..." He said, his tone getting deeper. 

He picked you up and sat you back in the bed and he left the room, stopping to smirk at you before locking the door.

You burst into tears, they were uncontrollable and came out like waterfalls. You stopped sobbing to take in your surroundings. Apparently, you were a captive yet your conditions were that of the Vargas Manor. 

You heard your phone sound in the distance somewhere and your ears perked up. You knew that ringtone.

You tore up the room looking for your phone, and you finally found it in the least likely of places, behind the mirror of the vanity.

"Hello?" You sniffed.

"(Name)!!!" Luciano's panicked voice resonated through your mind and calmed you down. Ironically, Luciano was anything but calm.

"Luci..."

"Amore mio, are you alright?!"

"Kind of..."

"What do you mean kind of? Tell me, so I can come save you!"

"Luci... I'm being held captive by Fiorello."

"Merda! Cazzata..." Luciano swore, and you could hear his breath panting heavily. "Do you know why?"

"He said you need to pay your debts or else he's going to... claim me..."

"..."

"Luci?"

"F***! I"M COMING (NAME)!"

"But do you have the money?"

"No, I never owed anything to begin with. But I don't care about the bastard now, I just want to keep you safe."

"But he's going to-"

"He's not going to kill me, (Name). I can't die, remember?" 

You made an affirmative sound.

"All the more reason for me to come save you..."

You sniffled.

"Just be patient, bella. I know you can." You could hear him chuckle. "And if something happens to you I'll make it up to you."

You both ended the call and hid the phone in the vanity before the door opened again.

Ayla came in with a tray of what looked like pasta and set it down on the table, leaving before you could say anything.

You remained seated on the bed, examining the tray closely, wondering if you should eat it or not. You had just eaten a full course dinner and refused to be comfortamble in your current situation. You walked over to the window, opening the curtains and seeing a red filled sky and the full moon. There was no clock in the room, and there were bars on every possible escape route. 

The door had a complex security lock, and when you tried to turn the doorknob, you felt lighting shoot up your veins. You pulled back in pain, rubbing your wrist. You pounded on the wall, eventually breaking down to the floor and crying.

"I can do this..." You told yourself. You had gone through so much shit that you were almost used to it. "I need to keep calm..."

\---  
MEANWHILE:

"It's not my fault!" Jessi shouted at me. "I thought it was the safest way to go!"

My blood boiled at her stupidity. She wasn't the most mature among all of us but she was clever and loyal. In the game of blood and war, loyalty is a great asset. She's so childish, and one day that will be her downfall.

"It's my baka cousin's fault, Luciano." Kuro defended her, rolling his eyes.

"Damn..." I breathed out, my brow twitching. "Remind me to never leave (Name) in your care."

Words could not describe my anger upon hearing that my precious (Name) had mysteriously disappeared. It wasn't until I called her that I realized what had happened. This was probably the worst thing that could happen to her, except death. But death is inevitable. Except for my kind. Immortality is bittersweet. I've watched everyone die in front of my eyes and I can't avoid it. (Name) is the only one who I can't let go. She may be mortal but I will keep her alive.

I slammed my hands down against the desk which made Jessi jump and Kuro frown deeper. 

"You two are very lucky you're not dead right now!"

"I can't die." Kuro retorted.

"Eeek! Sorry!" Jessi clasped her hands together, begging forgiveness.

I scoffed. "Why do you even try keeping her, Kuro? You know she's just a dense gold digger..."

I saw Kuro's eyes flash scarlet and also a knife land on the wall, barely missing my head. Jessi climbed on the desk, face rabid like a killer, another knife aimed at my throat. Behind her, I saw Kuro smirk, licking his lips.

I laughed. "See, Jessi. Stop being a weakling and let's go get (Name) back."

Jessi drove the blade into my neck but not before Kuro restrained her. She moved frantically, possessed by a malevolent spirit, slashing at everything and throwing a flurry of knives. 

"On second thought, Kuro." I suggested to the couple. "Calm her down now and let her loose when we get there."

Kuro nodded.

"Go bring in Sigi..."

Kuro popped the pill in her mouth and dragged her out of the room, a hand over her mouth.

\---  
You weren't sure what time it was, but your uneaten tray was now collecting ants. Your phone's battery died far too long ago, and you were trying to sleep but found your efforts fruitless. The door opened again and it was Fiorello.

"Tick tock, darling." He chuckled darkly. "It's been 2 days, 3 to go." 

You knew what was happening next, you tried to escape but he pinned you down on your stomach, tying your hands behind your back and tossing you into the pillows. You heard him unzip your dress and felt the fabric sliding down your form. His cold fingers tickled your bare back and you shuddered.

"Day by day..." His voice was low. "I'll claim something..."

He bit your neck and you cried out.

"Then I'll claim my prize..."

The knock on the door made him stop and he swore loudly.

"What?!"

"Um..." You heard Ayla on the other side. "Bringing (Name) her food..."

"God damn it, sorellina!" Fiorello climbed off you, not even bothering to dress you up.

Fiorello left, slamming the door behind him and Ayla came in, switching out the trays.

"Did you not like it?" 

You flipped her off and she shook her head in apology, following Fiorello and locking the door.

"Luciano..." You silently begged. "Where are you?"

\---  
"Kuro."

"Nani?" I replied. She sounded extremely worried, and she never was that worried. 

"Don't say WHAT. Say 'what's wrong'!" She shouted, crossing her arms.

"Machigatta ai wa nani?" I asked, a little gentler. 

She sighed. "You know how I've been trying to talk to you but something comes up?"

"Hai."

"Is now a good time?" She looked into my eyes, looking around as if she didn't want anyone else involved.

"I do not think so. We are about to leave for the mission." I said bluntly, by accident. I knew I couldn't act the same around her as my comrades. If I did, she would have left me long ago. I will not let her leave. 

"Forget it then." She stood up from were we were sitting, not even looking back at me. I saw her walk into the kitchen and start talking to Flavio. In an instant my blood pressure shot up to extreme, and I found myself dragging her back to the living room.

"What's the big idea?"

"You know I hate it when you're with him!" 

"He's my boss! Do you want me to not go to work and make my own money?"

"I do, I just don't want to see that!" I motioned to the general area where Flavio was.

"This again?" She pouted, which I had to admit, was kind of cute. "I know you're jealous. But I can assure you I'm not doing anything like that. I promise..."

"Prove it then."

"I love you... and I prove it in a lot of ways..." She came closer to my ear and I froze at what she said. "I think I'm pregnant..."

\---  
"It's the last day..." Fiorello was hovering over you hungrily, and you closed your eyes, ready to embrace the pain. He nibbled your ear.  
"Say goodbye to your innocence..."

Suddenly the door burst open, and Ayla came in, clutching her arm, and you saw the blood spread to her sleeves. Her fists were covered in blood; you knew she used her fists to defend herself, but you didn't think she was serious.

"Brother? They're here." She fell to her knees, catching her breath.

You saw it in a split second, Luciano and Fiorello dueling and Fiorello falling before Luciano grabbed him and stabbed him. Fiorello coughed up blood and a lone bullet lodged in his forehead. 

Ayla retaliates, punching off Siegfried, who flips her over and knocks her out with a single blow.

"(Name), let's go home." The rohypnol was wearing off and you couldn't tell what Luciano was doing.

Regardless, you let him carry you over his shoulder and into the getaway car.


	8. Chapter 8

Siegfried drove the car, while Luciano sat in the back with you, refusing to let go. Even though you had your seatbelt on and were perfectly safe, he still wanted to hold your hand and bury his face in your neck. You weren't sure how to react, you loved the affection but thought it was too much. The night was foggy and you were just recovering from the drugs Fiorello gave you. Your vision was blurry and it was as if there was a cloud of smoke in the air everywhere you turned.

"Luci, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there, amor. Don't want to ruin the surprise..."

You nodded, letting yourself melt into his embrace, sighing and digging your nose into his suit. The car moved fast and your eyes soon grew tired from staring at the black night. In your sleep you could hear Luciano cooing little Italian phrases in your ear.

The sound of a door opening made your eyes flash open. 

"Wake up cara, we're here."

Your rubbed your eyes and the first thing you saw was his hand, which you took. Luciano shut the door and Siegfried drove off. 

"What is this place?" You asked curiously, looking around at the villa. "This looks nowhere near Alex's."

"Shh..." Luciano pecked your ear, jiggling a pair of keys in the door and opening it. The door swung open without a creak and he flicked the lights on. "Welcome home..."

Your eyes lit up and your jaw dropped. An exact copy of the old Vargas Manor was laid out before you, the only things missing were Flavio's personal style. There was no way that this was your home now.

"This... is home...?" You gasped as Luciano chuckled.

"Not just my home, it's yours too..."

You thought you were going to faint again, but he caught you before you could hit the floor. He followed you and laughed at your silliness as you toured the house. The last room you reached was the bedroom. For some reason you felt a little apprehensive about going inside. Who could blame you? You were tortured in a bedroom in the last week.

"The house has 2 other bedrooms but this one is just for us..." Luciano said, sounding a bit sultry.

You shivered as he turned the doorknob, it was as if he was pushing you inside. You immediately ran to the bed so that he couldn't try anything. Luciano smirked then headed to the closet, stripping right in front of you. 

"You'll be very happy here, (Name), I know it." He lifted his shirt from the back, taking it off in a quick second. "Well then! We should get to bed, it's late and we're both sleepy..."

Luciano climbed into bed, nothing but his boxer shorts and wrapped an arm around your waist, putting his face to your shoulders.

"I can't sleep if you're not next to me..." He teased, and you gave in. You unzipped your clothing and slipped under the covers with him, much to his agape stare and open mouth, drooling slightly. 

You laid down on the pillow and Luciano latches himself onto you, making you blush. Before you could do anything, he was hovering over you, his eyes red with desire and his breath heavy.

You gasped, only to be swallowed by his kiss, which grew deep rather quickly. He swallowed your moans as he let his fingers go where he pleased. Soon clothing was long forgotten and it was Valentine's Day again. Clothes were long forgotten and the only fabric separating the eventual paradise was Luciano's pants. 

Luciano clapped his hands together and the lights went out. You heard the shuffling of fabric then he presses against you.

"L-Luci..." You gasped.   
\---  
You weren't sure how long you lasted but when you woke up the sun was peeking in through the windows and you were laying on top of him, absolutely bare if the blanket wasn't covering you. He had one arm above him and the other wrapped around your waist. He was so cute when he slept and you bent down to kiss him when his eyes fluttered open and he attacked you again.  
\---  
"Hey guys, are you still sleeping?" The knock on the door followed by the doorknob turning shocked the both of you out your blissful state.

The door opened and Jessi and Flavio were standing there. Flavio gave Luciano a thumbs up while Jessi snickered.

"(Name), you're gonna need a morning-after pill!" Jessi snickered while you fell back onto the pillows, covering your face.

"Che figata, fratello!" Flavio nodded while Luciano frowned.

"Shoo! Get out! Get out!" 

Flavio shut the door behind him as Jessi followed him.

Luciano sighed and laid back in bed. "Damn people, barging in without asking...."

"Luci?" You asked, hiding under the blanket.

"Si?"

"Um...did we really... last night?" You asked, your eyes wandering, meeting every place but his face.

Luciano smiled and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, kissing your cheeks and nodding. 

"Alright..." You sighed. "But why is Jessi talking about the pill?"

Luciano rolled his eyes. "She's only saying that because she didn't and is incinta now. But I'll take responsibility for everything..."

You rubbed your lower half which was aching and climbed out of bed, covering yourself. Luciano stared at your naked form, his eyes raking up and down, and he smirked.

"What?" You blushed, frantically moving around the room, looking for your clothes.

"Your fondo shakes when you move..." He chuckled, leaning on his arm.

You blushed, slipping your clothes back on, but before you could zip up your pants, he climbed out of bed, the blanket falling down his legs, revealing everything.

"Put some clothes on!" You stuttered, but it was fruitless.

"No,no,no, (Name). You're not going out like that, are you?" He waved a finger at you, then poked your nose.

"Who are you and what have you done with Luciano?" You laughed. "You sound like Flavio..."

Luciano frowned. "Fratello told me to act like this..." He rolled his eyes, opening the closet door and pulling out a new outfit for you. 

Reluctantly, you put on the outfit and looked in the mirror. 

"I'm not wearing this!" You pouted. "It's too... good for me!"

"Nothing's too good for you..." He said, pushing you out the door before you could refuse.  
\---  
You sat in the parlor, cup of tea in your hand, clothed in a nice red dress, as if you were a rich aristocratic. Well, you almost were. All you had to do was marry Luciano and you were set for life. It wasn't his money or wealth you were after, you just felt lucky someone like him loved you for what you were, not what you had. To your left was Jessi, looking rather formal herself. She had a blazer and nice shoes, like she was going to a conference. With a cup of green tea in her hand, she seemed perfectly fine.

"So..." You started, breaking the awkward silence. "What happened this past week?"

"The usual..." Jessi sipped her tea.

"And what's that?"

"You know, Luciano obsessing over you, Kuro being a jerk, blood, fighting, shootouts..."

You shuddered, forgetting this was now your new lifestyle.

"Was Luci going insane, more than usual?"

Jessi nodded. "When he found out we lost you, he went ballistic. He was about to murder us. So we made a plan to go rescue you. I don't remember much of the actual battle, because I was in an episode. All I know is that Fiorello's henchmen are unavailable."

You sighed, leaning your head back. "All of that just for me..." You hid your face. "I'm too spoiled..."

"Not at all." Jessi shook her head. "You'll get used to it. Luci's just really ambitious..." She giggled.

You heard shouting in the study, followed by sounds of knives hitting wood.

"What are they doing?" You said, trembling.

"This happens all the time..." Jessi shrugged. "Put Luciano and Kuro in the same room and you'll get lots of screaming and knife marks in the furniture..."

"How is Kuro, by the way?"

"He's actually worried, considering how emotionless he can be."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if Luciano dropped a hint, but..." She leaned in closer to your ear. "But I might be pregnant..."

"Oh my-" Jessi slapped a hand over your mouth. 

"Shh! No one's supposed to know..."

"Why are you covering my mouth? There's no one else here that doesn't know...."

"Force of habit?"

"Why would Kuro be worried?"

"Because he doesn't know how to comprehend it..." Jessi sighed. "My biggest concern is how it's gonna be raised, in this environment..."

"I'm scared..." You hid your face in shame. "Luci and I... did it... and I don't think he used one..." You were beet red, never thinking you'd say those words.

Jessi patted you on the shoulder. “(Name), it’s going to be okay. Even if you do end up 

pregnant, you’re not going to be alone.”

“But what if Luci leaves me?”

Jessi chuckled. “You watch too many movies. There is no way Luciano is leaving you. After 

all, he’s given you everything you could possibly want or need. The greatest gift you could 

give in return is his child.”

“WAHHHH!!!!” You slapped your hands to your temples and screamed. “I’m still young and 

in school!”

“(Name), in ancient times, people had babies when they were 12, so….”

“That’s not helping!” You wailed, shaking your head frantically.

“Calm down, you don’t even know if you are yet! I don’t even know if I am!”

You sighed loudly, flopping back into the armchair.

“What do I do?” Your voice trailed off into silence.

“First, wait and see if you miss your period. Then, do a test at home. Then, if you’re still 

unsure, go to the doctor. I’m doing my test today, so don’t feel like you’re the only one.”

“Um…” You blushed.

“Hmm?”

“I need to buy a test… but you know Luci never lets me go anywhere alone…” Still red.

“Oh my goodness…” Jessi snickered. “You don’t need to be so shy. Of course I’ll go with you 

to the store…”

The door to the study opened, and out came Luciano and Kuro, shooting daggers at each 

other. Kuro looked eager to leave, and he strided over behind Jessi’s chair.

“Jessi-chan, let’s go….” He said rather agitated, seething almost.

Jessi nodded, then looked at you. “So (Name), do you want to go right now?”

You nodded, getting up to grab your purse but not before Luciano stopped you in front of 

the stairs.

“Where are you going?” He said, a mixture of warm concern and doubt swirling in his eyes.

You giggled sheepishly. “Out…”

“You could have just asked, cara. Where do you want to go?”

“I was going to go shopping with Jessi…”

“I don’t trust you alone with them…” Luciano stated, flat-out with such resolve.

Jessi sighed loudly, dropping her shoulders. “Is this about what happened last time?”

She pouted. “I already told you, it wasn’t our fault. How was I supposed to know how stupid 

Kuro’s cousin would be?”

“The point is….” Luciano’s voice started to grow louder. “You’re not capable of watching her. 

You’d probably lose her in some tacky store and she’d get kidnapped…” Luci drawled, as if 

he was playing on the dark aura that was now forming around Jessi. “Your ditsy mind will 

get distracted by some sale and the next thing you know, (Name)’s gone…”

Suddenly you saw a knife in the wall behind Luciano, missing him by the shell of his ear. 

Kuro restrained Jessi, pinning her back against the front door, facing her.

“See what I mean…” Luciano shrugged.

Kuro turned around and glared at him. You had to admit, that glare scared you. You could 

literally see the sharpness in his red eyes, a crystal almost. Jessi threw another dagger but 

Kuro caught it so quickly you thought it was magic.

You slapped Luciano. Yes you did. 

Taken aback by your anger, he looked at you with pleading eyes. “(Name), why?”

“I’m not a child!” You shouted. “Why are you treating Jessi like a babysitter? And we’re not 

going anywhere dangerous… you’re being overprotective…”

Luciano pouted. “It’s because I love you, (Name).” You were mesmerized by his eyes, 

again. “It might be unnecessary but you’ve been through so much that I have an obligation 

to keep you safe…”

You nodded.

“But you are your own person… I can’t be attached to you all the time…” His eyes directed 

to the front door.

Jessi was still struggling under Kuro. You saw him take out a bottle and curse softly. The 

bottle was empty. 

“Let’s make a bet, Jessi.” Luciano chuckled. “I will come with you this time, and if I deem 

you capable, we can put last week’s incident in the past. You can have your girls’ night out. 

But if you can’t, I will come with you each time you two have an outing.”

You covered your face and waited for Kuro to calm Jessi down.

\---

“So why is Luci following us?” Jessi asked as you were in the store, now calm.

“Right, I forgot you were in an episode…” You remembered. “Basically, he’s testing to see if 

you can handle me. If you fail he’s going to come with us every single time…”

Jessi frowned. “That bastard…”

You nodded. “And I yelled at him too. Slapped him.”

“Really? That must have been shocking for him…”

“Yep, it was. He looked like a puppy!” You giggled.

Luciano and Kuro were trailing the both of you like undercover spies. They kept a 12 foot 

distance behind you, and would not let you out of their sights. 

You reached the health department and Jessi put a handful of tests in your basket. You 

looked behind you and saw Kuro looking down, blushing almost. 

After a while of wandering around and shopping for froufrou, Luciano finally gave up.

“Merda! Fine! You pass!” Luciano threw his hands up. “I am never watching you shop for 

nonsense ever again…”

You made a silent victory in your head. Luciano came up to you and kissed you on the 

cheek. “Be home by dinner…” He winked.

Kuro followed Luciano out of the store and looked at Jessi. “You too…” 

“Who is he, my dad?” You sighed, making Jessi laugh.

“Now that they’re gone, we can really get the things we’re here for…”

\---

You were due for your period 2 weeks later, and you began to worry when the set day had 

passed and soon, it became one week. Dinner that night was eaten in silence, much to 

Luciano’s concern and surprise.

“(Name), amore mio, are you alright?”

You nodded, putting your plate in the dishwasher, and heading upstairs to your guys’ 

bedroom. You washed your face and brushed your teeth, getting ready for bed. You 

undressed, and you didn’t realize Luci was there until you felt his hot breath on the back of 

your neck.

Before you knew it, you were thrown onto the bed. You felt a shiver up your back and then 

Luciano was on you. He stripped, covering the both of you with a blanket and shut off the 

lights. What followed was something you had been doing every night ever since you moved 

in, dancing in the dark until you felt sleep plague you.

As if you had amnesia, you woke up, bare and sore. Luciano was sound asleep, curled up 

next to you. Climbing out of bed, you hobbled over to the bathroom. You reached under the 

sink for a bag that you’d been hiding for the past two weeks. 

Alright, (Name). Have to do this while Luci’s sleeping. Hmm. Pregnancy test… Jessi told me 

you had to pee on this stick and wait a few minutes…. God this is so awkward…

After a few minutes you saw the results and your heart stopped. You were so shocked by 

the result that you knocked over something heavy and hard. You gasped, apparently too 

loud that you heard Luciano waking up and walking over to the bathroom.

“(Name)?” He said sleepily. “Is everything-” He paused mid sentence and his eyes 

wandered to something lying on the counter.

You realized this as well, and you stuffed it in the drawer before he could come closer.

“What is that?” Luciano asked, causing you to blush beet red.

You shook your head, silently begging he wouldn’t find out.

“(Name)?” He slipped his hand under your chin. “What are you hiding from me?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff

“You don’t need to hide anything from me, (Name).”

 

You began to cry, tiny tears coming out of the corners of your eyes as you opened the drawer and handed him the test.

 

You saw his expression change in a split second from confused to panic.

 

“(Name)…” He could barely speak. “It’s positive…”

 

You nodded, sinking to the floor and sobbing.

 

“(Name)…” Luciano bent down to embrace you. He wiped away your tears, and yet you wouldn’t look at him. “(Name), look at me…”

 

You looked into his eyes and immediately felt a sense of calm.

 

“It’s okay… we can do this… I will help you, no matter what it takes…”

 

“Really?” You quivered, still unsure.

 

Luciano nodded, pulling you up and carrying you back to the bed.

 

You sat in a fetal position, hugging your knees. Luciano climbed in next to you and watched you. It was strange, his eyes were on you, as if he was frozen. It was eerily quiet; no one spoke and there weren’t any crickets chirping.

 

“Ti amo.” Luciano said suddenly, frightening you. He repeated it over and over again, his voice shakily gasping each syllable. You felt teardrops on your shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe it…” Luciano said tearfully.

 

“Hmmm?” You questioned quietly, letting him wrap his body around you.

 

“I never thought we’d get this far… it seems like yesterday we were playing in the field like children… and now, we’re here and there’s going to be another Vargas…”

 

You giggled. “Oh Luci…”

 

“You need to rest… I’m going to book a doctor’s appointment…”

\---

Your phone rang later the next day, promptly after you had woken up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“(Name), I’m pregnant!” Jessi’s voice was a mixture of fear and excitement.

 

“Really?” Your eyes widened. “How far along?”

 

“5 weeks…”

 

“How’s Kuro?”

 

“He’s been in his study all morning, and he won’t come out…”

 

“Huh. Oh, by the way, I took the test…” The chill went up your spine.

 

“And? What happened?”

 

“I-It’s positive…” You stuttered, feeling like you were going to start sobbing.

 

“Oh my god…” You could hear her utter shock. “How’s Luci?”

 

“He’s emotional, but he seems really excited. It’s like he’s been looking forward to it for a while…”

 

Jessi chuckled. “See, I told you it would be okay. Going to the doctor?”

“Next week. After school.”

\---

Returning to school after your kidnapping was miserable. Your teachers gave you so much late work it was as if you were in college, your classmates never ceased to ask you questions, and Ayla was giving you dirty looks and motioning to the large cast up her leg.

Alexandria was coddling you like a puppy. She was concerned and paranoid about what had happened.

“Are you okay?!” Alexandria hugged you tightly.

 

“Yes….” You squealed. “But there’s something I need to tell you…”

 

“What? What happened?!”

 

“I’m pregnant…” You pulled out the test.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!” Alexandria screamed.

 

“Shh!” You shushed her. “You know that’s for our ears only!”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it…” She shrugged. “I’m just so excited for you two…”

 

You sighed. “Luci is really happy, but I’m really nervous and scared.”

 

“Well, you’re set for life. You don’t really need to worry about costs…” Alexandria reassured you. “You’d be a great mother…”

 

You groaned, gently slamming your head against a wall.

 

“So…” Alexandria began, her voice getting low. “How is he in bed?”

 

“ALEXANDRIA!”

\---

On the way to your next class, which happened to have Ayla in it, you slipped on the stairs, and so did your stuff. Some of your books fell out of your bag. You shrugged it off, picking up your books and walking inside, sitting down and waiting for class to begin. Some of your classmates were ogling a particular object Ayla was holding. You peeked over curiously, trying to see if you could relate to it.

“Whose is it?”

 

“Ayla, don’t tell me you-”

 

“No…” Ayla said. “You know I wouldn’t do that…”

 

“Then whose is it?”

 

“I think it’s (Name)’s. She and my brother had a thing going on… and I saw this fall out of her bag…”

 

You anxiously felt around for the test in your bag, and your heart stopped when you realized it was gone. It was in Ayla’s hand. You were so dead.

\---

Luciano picked you up in front of the steps, in front of everyone, at your request. He found you, sobbing to death, and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, leading you to his fancy car. You heard people whispering and from the corner of your eye you saw people making malicious gestures.

Luciano rolled down the window and made an obscene gesture to the offenders, then took off at high speed.

 

“Amore… what’s wrong?”

 

“Ayla…”

 

“Fiorello’s sorellina?”

 

You nodded.

 

“What did she do?”

 

You swallowed. “She told everyone I was pregnant with her brother’s child…”

Luciano almost crashed into a light post. “Cosa?!” He swore. “How?!”

 

“She took the pregnancy test and showed it to people….” You sobbed, leaning your head back and biting your sleeve to control your wailing.

 

“(Name),” Luciano attempted to calm you down, but your tears flowed like waterfalls, loud and never stopping.

 

By the time you arrived home, 2 boxes of tissue were depleted and Luciano had to carry you inside. He sat you at your desk, and since you were sniffling, he kissed you to shush you up.

 

“Do your homework, cara… do you want anything to drink?” Luciano offered.

 

“No thank you.” You shook your head. “I should forget about it…”

 

When Luciano found you sobbing your face into your pillow 2 hours later, he shook his head.

 

“Do you want me to request an earlier appointment?”

 

You nodded. “Please.”

 

“Alright.” He followed suit, picking up the phone and dialing the doctor’s office, angrily demanding an earlier appointment.

\---

You ate lunch in your next period class, because too many people were gossiping about you in the vicinity. You knew they had labeled you as “whore”, “slut”, and other cruel stereotypes and misconceptions.

Thank God your next class had an exam, otherwise you would have slapped everyone in the room.

You ran out of the classroom at lighting speed at dismissal, hopped in the car, before a lot of people left the main gates.

 

“We’re almost there, bella, okay?” Luciano reassured you, kissing your cheek.

\---

“You’re not pregnant.” The doctor announced.

 

The words rang through your head like an alarm.

 

“What?” Luciano and you asked in unison.

 

“Mrs. Vargas, you are not pregnant.” The doctor repeated.

 

You gave a sigh of relief, and you heard Luciano sigh in defeat.

 

“But the test?”

 

“Sometimes tests are incorrect,” The doctor began. “Have you ever been pregnant before?”

 

“No.”

 

“I see.” The doctor chuckled. “It’s alright. You’re new to this.”

 

“Luci?” You asked him on the way home. “Why does the doctor think we’re married?”

 

“You know how suspicious it would be if we weren’t?” Luciano chuckled.

\---

Later that night, you took another pregnancy test and it came out negative. You took that test and the next day, showed it to Ayla. You slapped her hard across the face and threw the test at her head to the best of your ability. The dismissal bell rang shortly after and you walked out smoothly, despite everyone’s dropped jaw.

\---

“Well, I’m not pregnant…” You told Jessi when you were visiting that weekend.

 

“You’re not ready yet…” Jessi shrugged. “Wait till you’re legal and out of college.”

She chuckled, rubbing the small bump on her tummy.

 

“Aw…” You squealed. “How many now? 6 ½?”

 

Jessi nodded. “You should see how anxious Kuro is..”

 

“Luci’s disappointed… but he says he’s going to train me… what does that mean?”

“Either he’s going to start making love to you more or it means he’s training you in self-defense and firearms….”

 

You blushed. “Either one is fine, but I think I’d prefer self-defense…”

\----

The rumors at school ceased, and when people noticed you were bumpless, began to doubt Ayla.

 

“(Name), I didn’t mean to start any gossip… I really don’t know what happened between big brother and you… they crowded me and-”

 

“Save it.” You didn’t even look at Ayla. All you did was throw your hand to your side. Ayla apologized again and walked away.

 

Later that school year, terrible things happened to your so-called friends. Stefie’s grandmother passed away, Alice’s scholarship was taken away, and Pauline lost a contest she worked very hard for.

 

Sarina and Nathalie won a surf competition, both tying for first place. Alexandria got into the college of her first choice, and ultimately, your life’s problems seemed to have disappeared.

 

That is… until the one day you received heartbreaking news.

 

“(Name)?” Flavio called you. “The police found your family’s bodies…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale of the second volume. There will be one more volume, then the story will be complete.
> 
> Fluff and NSFW

“My family’s bodies?!” You felt your heart shatter into a million pieces. “No….”

 

“(Name), you need to come to the police department now. Luciano’s here.”

 

“How am I supposed to go there?”

 

“Luciano can’t leave. Ask Matt’s girlfriend for a ride…”

\---

Alexandria accompanied you inside the police department. Luciano wrapped an arm around you as the police brought you to the lab.

 

First, they showed you pictures of each of your family members. The pictures were gruesome. It had been clear they did not die naturally.

 

Who could have done this? You wondered. They didn’t deserve this. Luciano was holding you so tightly, as if it was him who had done the deed.

 

All of your family members were tortured by the Magnolias. They had been shot to death when they refused to give sufficient information about Luciano and you. They were found in the river behind your house, their corpses decomposing.

 

Someone was missing.

 

“My brother, where is he?”

 

“Your brother was spared. We took him to an orphanage. He has been adopted by relatives on his father’s side.”

 

You broke down to the floor.

 

Why… what could I have done… everyone I love is gone and I might never see my brother again… I have nothing left……

 

Luciano looked just as devastated as you.

 

“This is my fault.” He stated. “You should have never been involved with me, (Name). I took the most important people in your life. I killed your family…”

 

“No!” You jumped on him. “I love you, Luci. You’re all that I have left…” You choked. “It’s the Magnolias to blame. They’re the true killers…”

\---

Luciano became your guardian under law, signed into court. Until you turned 18, he would provide for you and keep you safe and cared for.

 

You buried your family and promised to be buried in the same lot. As you stood in the graveyard in your mourning clothes, Luciano was there. 

 

Luciano was there as you worked with the police to solve the crimes. He was there as you cried yourself to sleep every night for the next few months. He was there as you finished your school year and applied for college.

Luciano was always there, and he never failed to be an amazing guardian and boyfriend. Whether it was for your well-being or your romantic needs, he was perfect. You found yourself falling more and more in love with him each day.

You learned how to cook basic meals, and Luci let you make dinner often, praising you even if the food turned out mediocre.

Luciano had gang business often, but you learned how to fit in with that lifestyle. He never let you get involved and he always made sure you were safe. Even if Luciano was like a parent, you didn’t mind. Even if you were basically the wife of an aristocrat, you remained humble and reserved.

\---

Your hypomania hadn’t acted up in several months and you wondered if your mental illness had cured itself. Your regular checkups to the psychiatrist seemed to do the trick. Your episodes became less and less frequent.

Summer had started, and the next school year would be your last one until college. Alexandria had graduated and you attended, with Matt in the crowd, dressed formally, much to his hesitation.

Jessi and Kuro were expecting a girl. Despite being 6 months pregnant, Jessi still managed to keep her job successful and productive as well as her style and shape.

Everything was ordinary; there weren’t any major incidents or changes and life, it seemed, was better for you.

\---

“Just aim for the center…” Luciano guided your hands into place, squeezing your hands tightly. “Pull the trigger.”

 

“I-I can’t…” You hesitated.

 

“You can do it….” Luciano patted your head.

 

“Nope…”

 

“I’ll do it with you this time.” Luciano moved your finger to the trigger and pulled your hands.

 

You winced as the loud release of the bullet rang through your ears. A hole appeared in the bullseye of the target and Luciano chuckled.

 

“See, that’s it.” Luciano said. “The hardest part is perfecting your aim.”

 

“Well, look who’s talking,” You teased. “You’re a boss and this is cake for you…”

 

Luciano chuckled. “Si. But you know what I think about you with a pistol?”

 

“Hmm?” You mused as Luciano set down the gun and tucking your hair to the side and pecked your neck.

 

“It’s sexy as hell…” He breathed into your ear, causing a shiver up your spine.

 

That seemed to motivate you, because as you shot more rounds, each bullet made a pattern leading to the bullseye.

You cheered, accidentally throwing the gun behind your head, and luckily, it didn’t go off. Luciano shook his head at you.

 

“Naughty, naughty. You’re still a beginner, no stunts yet…” Luciano picked up the gun and packed it away. “You’re lucky you’re out of bullets.”

 

You giggled guiltily, walking away but not before Luciano grabbed you and kissed you.

 

“Che figate, (Name). That’s enough practice for today…”

 

\---

“Ow…” You whined as you hit the floor.

 

“See…” Matt said. “I told you not to hesitate…”

 

“Hey!” Luciano growled, coming outside. “You hurt my (Name), and you’re going to die!”

 

“I’m fine…” You reassured your overprotective boyfriend. “You’re the one who drove us up here, remember?”

 

Luciano sighed. “I know, but this is Matt you’re sparring with…”

 

“Kuma, don’t eat that!” Alexandria called from the window, and the huge polar bear turned around and licked her face.

 

“Hey!” Matt called out. “She’s only allowed my affection…” He laughed.

 

Kumajiro, in turn, went over to Matt and licked him.

 

“Watch this (Name),” Matt climbed on top of Kumajiro, wrapping his arms around his head. Kumajiro growled affectionately. “See, keep a firm hold on your attack-”

 

Kumajiro pushed Matt off him and he landed in the dirt, frowning.

 

Everyone laughed, and Kumajiro bared his teeth, as if he was smiling.

 

Matt swore and stood up, brushing himself off.

 

“Try to flip me again…”

 

You took off and lunged at Matt, who almost tripped you, but instead, you grabbed his arm and managed to knock him to the ground.

 

“Huh.” Matt’s eyes widened, fixing his sunglasses. “Good job.”

 

Alexandria giggled. “Hey Mattie, you got flipped by a beginner!”

 

“Watch it, or I’m gonna flip you… on my bed…”

 

She blushed and Matt smiled.

Luciano came closer to you and wrapped his hands around your waist.

 

“I’m going to flip you on my bed when we get home.”

 

The only response you made was the tomato red face you now had.

 

\---

School resumed and when you drove to school, under a learner’s permit, in a silver ferrari, you suddenly became popular. When people saw how well you defended yourself, you were no longer victim to any gossip and it seemed that guys were being extra friendly to you. When people saw that you were friends with Flavio and Jessi, people started being more respectful to you.

 

Your frenemies became people of your past, and when you went to lower plaza, just to be curious, you noticed that they weren’t the same group they used to be.

 

One day, you were in the studio with Jessi when she started hyperventilating and crying in pain, as if she was about to die, as if she couldn’t breathe.

 

You just knew from your instinct. A little girl would be born that day.

 

“(Name), call Kuro and let’s go to the hospital.” She gasped, drinking water and grabbing her stuff.

 

You called Kuro, who didn’t pick up.

 

“Use my phone.” Jessi said. “He’ll pick up if it’s me.”

 

“Hello?” Kuro answered.

 

“Jessi’s about to-”

 

You didn’t even finish when he said “On my way” and hung up, leaving a dial tone.

 

You ran to the main office to sign out when the strict secretary stopped you.

 

“Miss (Last Name), where is your guardian’s permission?”

 

“I don’t have time for that, don’t you see Ms. Miron’s going into labor?”

 

“Yes I see that, but it’s law that your guardian gives you permission.”

 

Sighing, you called Luciano.

 

“Ciao, amore…” He said dreamily.

 

“Luci, can you tell them that I need to leave?”

 

“Yes, but why?”

 

“Jessi’s in labor…”

 

“Oh!” Luciano gasped. “(Name) has my permission to leave.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Vargas.” She turned to you. “You may go. Have a safe delivery, Ms. Miron.”

 

Jessi nodded, and you both hopped in your car and drove to the nearest hospital.

\---

Kuro was already there, looking anxious as they admitted Jessi and sent her to the delivery room.

You waited in the hall, your ears cringing at Jessi’s bloodcurdling screams and wails.

Luciano scared you out of your daydream when he wrapped his arms around your shoulders.

 

“Okay, (Name)?”

 

You nodded. “I’m just a little frightened by all of this. I know labor is supposed to hurt, but Jessi’s pain is so real it’s as if I’m experiencing it…”

 

“You’ll have to go through that one day…” Luciano squeezed your hand.

 

“Huh?!”

\---

A few hours later, the nurse called you into Jessi’s hospital room. Kuro was inside, holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Jessi was fast asleep, sleeping soundly. Kuro sat in a chair by the bed, holding his daughter and brushing his thumb over Jessi’s knuckles.

 

“Let me see the baby!” Luciano said, excitedly.

 

Kuro moved the blanket to the side, revealing the face of his first child. Raven black hair and brown eyes with a creamy complexion; not too light but not too tan. Her hair was thick and moppy, much like Kuro’s but straight, much like Jessi’s. She looked more like Kuro, but you could see Jessi’s resemblance as well.

 

“She’s so cute….” You squealed. “Do you have a name?”

 

“Jessi fell asleep before we could pick one, but maybe Sakura…”

 

“You must be proud, Kuro.” Luciano patted his back.

 

Kuro nodded.

 

“Maybe if we have a boy, they might end up dating…” Luciano gestured to you and you blushed, while Kuro shook his head.

 

“No dating…”

 

Jessi made some noises, opening her eyes and yawning.

 

“Ahh…” She mused, rubbing her eyes. “Hi everyone.”

 

Kuro put Sakura in her arms.

 

“My baby…” Jessi giggled.

\---

Sometimes you and Alexandria would babysit Sakura, on the days Kuro and Jessi had date nights. It was fun, you had to admit, but also, very stressful and nerve-wracking. One, Sakura was fussy when she needed something, but if she was calm, she was well-behaved and laughed easily. Just like her mom, she always had pink, stylish outfits and was always smiling and silly. However, like her dad, she could be eerily quiet and short-tempered. It scared the hell out of you when you’d put her to bed and she’d make no sound for almost 2 or more hours. You often panicked that she’d stopped breathing and would check on her. That would just lead to her waking up and crying hysterically, kicking and screaming.

Alexandria kept wondering what it would be like if she had children. She was neutral, considering her and Matt were together for almost 2 years and hadn’t gone past kissing. They hadn’t even slept in the same bed or gone past first base. Matt had given her a promise ring, so Alexandria was left wondering what would happen next.

You, on the other hand, were nervous. Luciano and you were so intimate that you were bound to have children sooner or later. The pregnancy scare only made Luciano even more eager and fearless to start a family, but you still were rigid on certain things he could and could not do to you. Luciano was respectful, he followed all your rules and never violated any of them.

\---

Luciano and you were about to celebrate your 1 year anniversary the following month. Each night you lay awake wondering how it came to this. Maybe not night, considering you often fell asleep quickly from hot steamy affection, but during quiet moments as you slept next to each other.

It was amazing how your first relationship would probably be your only one. From the way things went, you’d probably stay together long enough to marry. Usually a first relationship wouldn’t last, but since you already had a connection from childhood, that only made the bond stronger.

You knew Luciano was probably thinking the same thing as well. You always caught him randomly staring at you as you both fell asleep.

 

The following Saturday, Luciano took you to the park you two played in when you were young. You had a picnic, catered by none other than Luciano. He even brought the biscuits that you thought were horrible from the night before.

 

When you finished your meal, he pulled you into your lap and put a blindfold around your eyes.

 

“Luci… are you doing something kinky?” You giggled.

 

“No…” He chuckled darkly. “Why, do you want me to?” He asked with a saucy voice.

 

You didn’t respond, then you felt him slip on something around your ring finger.

 

He untied the blindfold, and there, on your finger was a beautiful diamond ring.

 

“Is this a proposal?” You stuttered.

 

“Think of it as a pre-engagement…”

 

You gasped and thanked him, jumping on him and kissing him deeply. He accepted the kiss and returned it, only to get even more affectionate. He pushed you back against the picnic blanket and attacked your neck, slipping your jacket off your shoulders.

 

The moment was interrupted by squealing children who were watching you make out.

You both pulled away suddenly, Luciano’s eyes becoming clear again.

 

“Before things get out of hand….” You chuckled, making Luciano pout.

 

“Oh, but you like it when that happens, don’t you (Name)?” Luciano teased, licking his lips slowly then sticking it out at you.

 

“You look like you’re gonna lick me…” You snickered.

 

“I am going to lick you….” His voice suddenly became deeper. “Tonight, when I throw some pasta all over you…”

 

You turned so red that the nosy children in the park giggled loudly, pointing at you.

 

“They remind me of us…” You gestured to the children. “She looks like me, and he looks like you…”

 

Luciano nodded. “Si, cara. Maybe they’ll grow up to be a perfect match… like us.”

 

You sighed lovingly, and rested your head on his shoulder.

 

“(Name), ti amo così tanto e ho detto a tutti i miei segreti per te.”

 

You remained quiet for quite some time, translating what he had just said. It became clear, like the fog in front of your eyes disappeared and the words met perfectly with your mind.

 

“I see…” You whispered in his ear. “But…” You spoke in a low voice. “Do you have any more?”

 

Luciano chuckled. “It’s not much of a secret…”

\---

There was a large clump of spaghetti left on your dinner plate, and none on Luciano’s.

 

“I don’t think I can eat another bite…” You sighed contentedly, lightly patting your stomach. “There must have been too much love in those noodles…”

 

Luciano picked up the plates and brushed past your shoulder, but not before slamming you down against the cherry wood table.

 

“Luciano!” You winced. “Wha-”

 

**NSFW starts here**  
In a split second, he poured the pasta all over you and smashed his lips to yours. You felt the hardness of the wood against your back, but soon felt something hard on your front, specifically, under your skirt.

 

After he lapped up all the remaining spaghetti from your form; even the slick noodles in your cleavage and vital regions, he lifted you up and sat you in a chair.

 

“Mmm…” You moaned as your sank into his embrace. You felt his hands slip under your your bra and unclasp it, the sudden feeling of freedom under your chest. He threw the lacy garment over your head, not caring where it went.

 

You felt his soft curl against your nose as he bent down to latch his lips against your collarbone and kept going down, all the way to your navel. The sharpness of his teeth on your bosom and pressure points made you mad; you wanted him to have his way with you. Your sighs were enough for him to carry you to your bedroom, but not before he pushed you to the wall and slipped his hands in the sides of your underwear.

"Ti amo..." He kissed you, asking for your consent which you granted.

He unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough to rub against you.

There went the matching pair, leaving you in nothing. Luciano's scarlet eyes shone with anticipation, and the next thing you knew, your world made a 360 and you were looking right into his eyes. The fluffiness of the pillows distracted you from the pleasurable pain of Luciano pressing against you.

The bed rocked along with his movements, your shallow breathing and his sharp breaths in perfect symphony. He lifted you from under him, placing your hands on the headboard, gripping your waist and upon feeling his vital regions there, you cried out. Sweat dripped down your form and you were close, until he lay back against the pillows, pulling you on top of him.

"Vieni qui tesoro..." His voice so smooth it made you shiver. His hands caressed your hips as you straddled him and he fully took of his pants.  
"e fare l'amore con me..." He gripped your hips, guiding himself an invasion to your walls.

The last thing you remember was his face, blushing deeply as you pushed onto him a few times before fainting.  
\---  
You woke to a dull pain in your hips, and opening your eyes, you realized why. You were still connected to your boyfriend, who you had fallen asleep, lying on top of him.

\---end NSFW----  
Your loud gasp woke him up, and he smirked, his hands rubbing up and down your back. You rolled off him and he took your hand, your promise ring rubbing against his palm.

"Well..." Luciano rubbed your knuckles, extra care to the one wearing the precious ring. "I'll make breakfast... How do you like your caffe latte, mia dolce (Name)?"

 

"Decaf, 3/4 milk, 1 cream, 2 sugars..."

"Avevo ragione..."

Volume 3 coming soon!


End file.
